Only the Beginning
by LordOfTheBooks
Summary: The two smiled at each other before running back to class. Little did those two know in less than a week, they would become inseparable best friends. And that was only the beginning. A series of stories and one-shots from the lives of our two favorite bird and bat. Title was previously First Friendship. This story is complete, please look out for it's sequel!
1. Fast Friends

**Okay, so I always wanted to read a fanfic that's one-shots of Dick and Barbra, but I have never quite found the kind I want to read! You know, with one-shots and story lines. As a result, I decided to make one myself. I just love that couple! Though, I do like Starfire and Robin too, so I am deeply conflicted on that matter. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any of its characters. I only own my own OC's, and I don't even know if this story will have any.**

"Hey, Barbara!" Nine-year-old Barbara Gordon turned around to see one of her friends, Bette Kane, running toward her. Bette was a year older than Barbara, but because they were in a combo 3rd and 4th grade class, they knew each other and became friends.

"Hi Bette!" replied Barbara. "What's up?"

"We have a new student in our class!" said Bette. "He's from the circus!"

Barbara briefly remembered a conversation with her Dad about Bruce Wayne adopting a boy from the circus. She figured the new student in her class was him. "Cool. We should go meet him later!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Barbara and Bette ran to their class room and sat at their seats. Barbara noticed a boy with slicked-back black hair and sad blue eyes standing alone in the corner. She was about to go and ask him what his name was, when the teacher, Mrs. Smithy, told everyone to take a seat.

"Boys and girls, we have a new student today," she said. She motioned for the boy in the corner to come to the front of the room. "Come on now, don't be shy." Mrs. Smithy gave him a reassuring smile.

The boy bowed his head low as he shuffled to the front of the room. Mrs. Smithy leaned down to him and said, "Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy raised his head and looked out at the other kids. His eyes fell on Barbara, and he smiled. Barbara found herself smiling back to the boy. He then cleared his throat and said, "Hi, my name is Richard Grayson, but most people call me Dick." There were a few laughs when he spoke, because he had a Romanian accent.

"He talks like he's constipated," Barbara heard one kid whisper and then laugh.

Mrs. Smithy sent that kid a disapproving glare, and Dick hung his head and blushed. Mrs. Smithy turned to Dick and said, "Richard, honey, why don't you sit in the empty seat next to Miss. Gordon?" He glanced up to where Mrs. Smithy was pointing, and took a seat.

Barbara smiled at Dick, held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Barbara! Welcome to Gotham Elementary!"

Dick smiled, and shook her hand. "Thank-you," he said. Barbara couldn't help but smile at his accent.

The next few weeks, Barbara and Dick didn't talk much or not more than any other classmates would. Barbara often felt ad when she saw Dick being bullied for being from the circus, to being called a vampire because of his accent. Every time she was about to go and help him, one of her friends would hold her back saying, "Don't get involved!"

Dick often ate lunch alone. He was always the one picked last on teams for games of kick-ball. He was constantly teased with nicknames like, "circus freak", "vampire", and "orphan".

Then came mother's day.

Barbara was making a mother's day card in class, when some idiot asked Dick, "Hey, Dick what are you getting your Mom?"

Barbara saw the boy visibly tense. "I'm making her a card, like everyone else," he said. Barbara glanced at Dick, and saw he was trying hard to suppress tears.

Dick turned to Barbara and asked her, "What are you getting your Mom, Barbra?"

Barbara sighed and said, "My Mom died when I was three."

Dick was quiet before softly saying, "I'm sorry."

_He's sorry? _Thought Barbara. _I don't even remember my Mom! He has to deal with having seen them die. _She still thought his concern and understanding was sweet. "It's okay. I hardly remember her."

At recess, Dick was once again being bullied. "Hey circus freak!"

Dick turned to see Frank, a boy about three inches taller than Dick and was so ugly he could be mistaken for the rear end of a wart hog, smiling and running to Dick with his little posse.

Dick groaned and said, "Not you _again."_

This only make Frank smile harder. "What's the matter, Vampire? Want to run to your Mommy? Oh, wait! Your Mommy's dead! So, what do you do then? Rush to her grave?" Frank and his two other friends started laughing as hard as they could.

Dick's jaw clenched as he looked at the three slimy warts. "Don't say a thing about my mother." He warned.

Frank stopped laughing and pushed him to the ground. "Whatcha going to do about it?"

Barbara, seeing the whole thing, couldn't take it anymore. "Hey!" she yelled walking up to Frank. "Why don't you pick on someone as ugly as you!? Oh, wait! It was just too hard to find someone that extraordinarily ugly!"

Frank glared at Barbara and said, "What are you doing, Gordon? Defending the pathetic Vampire?"

Barbara glared even harder at Frank. "He's not a vampire, genius! He is a human, and a much better one than you! So scram, butthead!"

Frank stuck his tongue out, and ran away with his two other meatheads of friends.

Barbara turned to Dick and helped him up. "You okay?" she asked.

Dick glanced at her curiously before nodding, and brushing himself off. "Yes, thanks to you."

Barbara smiled and said, "Any time. What are friends for?"

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Friends? You want to be _my _friend?"

Barbara realized just how sad this was. He didn't have any friends. "Of course I do! Do you want to be my friend?"

Dick widened his eyes, mortified she would think he didn't want to be her friend. "Yes! It's just; I've never really had a friend before."

Barbara slung one arm over his shoulders and said, "Well, it's settled! I will be your first friend! We can eat lunch together and hang out at recess."

Dick gave her a devilish smirk, and Barbara was slightly taken back. "You have to have a nickname."

"What?" said Barbara.

"Barbara seems too formal. How about, Barbie?"

"Don't you dare _ever _call me Barbie."

"Okay then," said Dick, completely unfazed. "Then, Babs. How's that?"

Barbara though the name over for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's okay."

The two smiled at each other before running back to class. Little did those two know in less than a week, they would become inseparable best friends. And that was only the beginning.

**Review and tell me how it is! I would love and appreciate your feedback. Also, ideas are very welcome. So, if you have a one-shot you really want to see between these two, send me your ideas and I'll see if I could include it in my story. THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


	2. Camping Trip

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, more of the character's personal drama would show. **

**Chapter takes place when they're 12.**

Camping was never one of Barbara's favorite pastimes, but her father talked her into going on the annual 6th grade camping trip up in the mountain. That, and Dick was going.

So far, she was regretting her decision. Not only did they go potty in a ditch, but they had to do freaking _team building _exercises. It was absolutely miserable.

At the moment, Barbara was canoeing with Dick in the river. They had some free time on their hands, and wanted to do something together. "So, how do you like camping?" asked Dick.

Barbara lowered her eyes and Dicks smiling form, and said sarcastically, "It's great! I just _love _peeing in a ditch and getting eaten alive by mosquitoes!"

Dick laughed and said, "Oh, come on Babs! It's not that bad! Try to focus on the positive aspects of camping! I mean, it's beautiful out here. You're just too much of a city girl."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Am I now? So what does that make you?"

"You forget I was raised in a traveling circus. I've already seen the world."

"Whatever, Grayson. I just wish we could go home already."

Dick sighed. "I know what you mean. This trip does kind of suck."

Barbara sighed deviously as she got an idea. "You know, I might just have a solution for our predicament."

**J**

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Dick.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Just _trust _me. I know what I'm doing."

The rest of their class was sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows, while Dick and Barbara slipped away, and into the tents. "Barbara, seriously, we could get in trouble for this!"

"Shut up already!" she hissed. "Do you want us to get caught? Just give me the bag already!"

Dick sighed, and handed her a bag full of poison oak. Barbara took the bag, and started putting poison oak into each of the sleeping bags. "Dick, help me out here. You have your gloves on, right?"

Dick nodded, and took a handful of the poison oak leaves. He began putting them in everyone else's sleeping bags. When he finished, he returned to Barbara. "Alright," she said, "Now ours. We have to get poison oak too, or we'll just look suspicious."

After they finished, they went outside to join the others at the campfire. They shared a secret smile, thinking of the events that would unfold in the morning.

**J**

"Awwww! I got poison oak!"

"OMG! I look like I, like, broke out!"

"Hey man, isn't this awesome? Now I look like my blood was sucked by a vampire!"

"I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Barbara raced out of her tent to hear these cries and more. She chuckled as he scratched her itchy legs, and fan to find Dick. "Dick!" she shouted. _Where is that little termite? _She couldn't find him anywhere! She checked the river, the tents, and the potty pit. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Carla, have you seen Dick?" she said, running up to her friend Carla.

Carla turned around, itching her face. "Sorry, no, but look at my face! My beautiful face! It's ruined! All because of some stupid plant! Camping sucks; I want to go home!"

Barbara rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics. "It'll go away soon enough."

Carla pouted and said, "Sure _you _can say that! You didn't get it on your face! And, have you noticed _everyone _has it!? It's like attack of the plants! I swear some people I was so sure couldn't get uglier."

Barbara smiled and shook her head. "Well, I'm going to find Dick." She ran around the camp once more before finally asking one of Dick's friends, Mark, if he's seen Dick.

"Hey Mark, have you seen where Dick went?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, ran for the woods right when he woke up. Don't know what's gotten into him. Ah, man, this poison oak's a killer, isn't it?"

Barbara didn't really mind it much, but agreed anyway. "Yeah, it's a bummer. Well, thanks! Bye!"

She ran into the woods, screaming her friend's name. "DICK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"_Psssssst," _Barbara looked up into a tree, and found her friend sitting rather anxiously, and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Dick!" she said. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you in a tree?"

Dick sighed and said, "I rather not saw; it's really embarrassing."

"I'm your friend, I won't judge."

"Well, thanks to _your_ fantastic idea, I got poison oak in a really uncomfortably place."

"What do you mean?"

Dick groaned and said, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Okay then, fine. Two words. _My name_."

"Oh. _Oh_." Barbara stared at her friend for a moment, before laughing as hard as she could.

That just made Dick mad. "It's not funny! It really hurts!"

"Oh god," Barbara gasped, "That's too good! And, and, it's perfect! It's your name sake too!" Barbara stopped talking, and started cracking up again.

Dick jumped down from the tree and slapped Barbara on the arm. Barbara continued to laugh, but after a few minutes, she finally stopped. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was mean."

"Whatever, Gordon." Dick began to painfully walk away.

"Dick!" she called after him. When he didn't stop, she said more anxiously, "_Dick!_"

When he didn't stop then, she ran after him, and threw her arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I _am _sorry. I really didn't mean for that to happen."

Dick gave her is crooked smirk. "I would say it's not your fault, but it kinda is, so I'll just say, it's cool, you didn't do this intentionally."

Barbara smiled at him. When then got back to camp, a teacher ran over to them and said, "There you two are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Pack your stuff up, we're going home."

Dick feigned a dumbfounded and crestfallen expression. "But why? I was having so much fun, except for the sudden outbreak of poison oak."

Barbara had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Dick's acting.

The teacher shook his head and said, "That's precisely why. It seems everyone has had an outbreak of poison oak, and wants to go home. So, go to your tents, and pack your things. Meets back on the bus in 15."

When the teacher turned his back, Dick and Barbara fist bumped, and ran back to their tents. "Best camping trip ever," said Barbara.

**So, review and tell me what you think! I want to have a few one-shots of them as just friends before they get into a relationship. Prompts and criticism are very much appreciated! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. First Fight

**Thanks for the reviews! I love writing these two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. **

**Barbara and Dick are 13 in this.**

Throughout the years, Barbara noticed Dick has had some nasty bruising and scratches. Whenever she would ask him about it, he would brush it aside as falling out of a tree, or falling into a rose bush. At first she had believed him. But, after a while, she thought maybe something was up. Eventually, the teachers noticed too.

Today, Dick came to school with a horrible bruise blossoming on his right cheekbone. "Dick!" Barbara gasped when she saw him. "What did you do now?"

Dick laughed at Barbara's reaction and said, "I was running in the manor, when I didn't see Alfred, and I ran into the silver platter he was carrying."

Barbara frowned, not buying his lame excuse. He had told her these kinds of excuses in the all four years she had known him. At first she had thought that maybe he was just clumsy and accident prone. But the more she got to know him, the more she realized he wasn't a clumsy person. He had never tripped of stumbled in front of her ever. "Dick?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

Barbara took a deep breath before saying, "You would tell me if something's wrong, right? Or, if something, bad, were going on at home, right?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Babs?"

"I mean, you always come to school with these nasty injuries, and are always blaming it on being clumsy! But, it's happened so regularly, that I can't help but wonder if there's something else going on!"

Dick gaped at Barbara. "Barbara, of _course_ I would tell you if something was up! I just happen to be clumsier when I'm not around you."

Barbara, still not completely convinced, smiled and said, "Well, that's a relief."

"Good," said Dick. "Now that that's settled, we should get to class."

Barbara and Dick had both been recommended to skip the 8th grade; on their own, they wouldn't have even considered skipping a grade. But, because they _both _were told not to bother finishing middle school, they were freshmen in high school.

All during first period English, the teacher kept looking at Dick's bruised face with a worried expression. At the end of the period, he pulled Dick aside, and told him to go to the counselor's office, and to not even think of skipping because he called ahead.

Dick rolled his eyes at Barbara, before running off to the counselor's office instead of second period. When Dick got there, he wasn't surprised to see the principal, Mrs. Nelson, sitting in a chair next to the school counselor, Mr. Gales.

"Mr. Grayson," said Mr. Gales, "So nice of you to join us. Please, have a seat." He motioned to the vacant chair opposing his desk.

After Dick took a seat, Mrs. Nelson said, "Dick, I think we all know why you are here."

Can you tell me?" said Dick. "Because, I really have no clue."

Mr. Gales sighed and said, "I'm going to be blunt here. Dick, you've come to school multiple times with irregular bruising and scratches. You claim things like getting a cat angry, and falling down the stairs one more than one occasion. If there is anything going on at home, you need to tell us."

Dick huffed rather impatiently. "I'm just a clumsy person. I get into accidents because I have a tendency to be rather careless. There is nothing wrong at home."

"Look," said Mrs. Nelson, "I know you may think you may owe Bruce for taking you in after your parents passed, but you need to tell us if he is abusing you! This is serious, Dick."

Dick got so mad he outright glared at Mrs. Nelson. "I do not feel in debt to Bruce, but I am grateful for what he did. I also want you to know, that Bruce never has, nor never will, lay a hand on me."

"Are you positive?" said Mr. Gales.

Dick stood up to leave, suddenly enraged. "I think I would know if my guardian hit me."

**J**

The rest of the day, Barbara noticed Dick was tense. At the end of the day, she finally asked him why he was so upset.

"It's nothing, Barbara, I'll get over it."

She frowned; he called her Barbara. "Well, it's obviously not nothing if you've been depressed the whole day because of it. Come on, what did they tell you in the counselor's office?"

"I told you, Barbara, it is none of your concern!" Dick had lost his Romanian accent three years ago, but whenever he would get angry, upset, or emotional, he would let his accent slip.

Normally Barbara would stop being angry at Dick, because she just loved his accent so much and thought it was absolutely adorable. Now, however, she was just pissed that Dick had yelled at her for no reason at all. "Now you listen here, Grayson. I am only concerned about you; you come to school all the time with horrible injuries, and wave them off as if they're nothing! You tell me excuses like 'Oh, I just fell down from swinging on the chandelier again,' which are getting pretty old! On top of that, when you're being moody all day, and upset, which is completely unlike you, you can't even tell me what's wrong! We're supposed to be _best friends _Dick. We tell each other everything! How can I be your friend if you can't even tell me what's wrong?"

Dick turned on her, with outright furry in his eyes and said, "Then stop prying!" He regretted the words the instant they left his lips. Barbara's eyes widened and got moist. "Oh my god, Babs, I'm-" _SLAP! _Barbara slapped his cheek that wasn't bruised, spun on her heel, and walked away.

Barbara despised that she was crying; she wanted to stop so bad. It made her feel week and stupid. But this had been the first time that Dick had really yelled at her, and what he said was unforgivable. Was it a crime she cared about her best friend? It shouldn't have been. Maybe it was in Romania. Those Romanian's were known for being heartless. Now she knew why.

She sat down below a tree that shaded her from onlookers, and cried. _Stupid Dick. Why does he have to be such a Dick? Stupid boy made me cry. Get yourself together Gordon! STOP FREAKING CRING! He just raised his voice for crying out loud, and basically told you to stop caring. _

"Hey Barbara-wait. Are you _crying?" _Barbara's friend Bette came walking up to her. "Who the hell made you cry?!"

Barbara laughed at her friend's overprotectiveness. "It's nothing, Bette. Leave me alone."

"Oh, no," said Bette sitting next to her. "I will personally pound the little weasel that made you cry. It takes a hell of a lot to make you cry, and _no one _makes my friend cry."

Barbara sniffed, wiped her eyes, and said, "You'd really beat up Grayson for me?"

Bette looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her skull and her jaw was going to drop off. "What did the little Dick do!? Pun intended!"

Barbara weekly smiled at her friends attempt to cheer her up and said, "Nothing really, we just got in a disagreement, and he said something rude, and I guess it just got to me."

"What'd you do?"

"I slapped the side of his face that wasn't already injured, and ran here."

"I am going to _make _the little runt apologize."

"Hey, Barbara! I was looking everywhere for you!" Barbara looked up to see Dick standing over her, with a worried and guilty expression on his face.

Bette glared at him and said, "She doesn't want to talk to _you, _ass."

Dick ignored Bette and said, "Babs, come on, I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said, and I was angry, and it just slipped!"

Bette was about to say something, when Barbara cut her off by saying, "Bette, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Are you sure?" Bette looked from Barbara to Dick and back again. "I don't trust him."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Yes, Bette, I'm sure."

Bette gave Dick one last meaningful glare, before walking away. Dick sat next to Barbara and said, "Bette's right; I _was _being a Dick. Look, Babs, I was angry, and I took it out on you. You really didn't deserve it. And, I was mad because the counselor accused Bruce of abusing me."

Barbara looked at Dick and said, "I'm sorry too. I should've let you get over it before I asked."

Suddenly, Dick's eyebrows creased, and he said, "Did I make you cry? Oh man, I did, didn't I? I am officially the worst best friend in the world."

Barbara laughed because Dick's accent was showing like crazy. She gave the poor guy a hug and said, "It's okay. I'm not crying now, see?"

Dick breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Are we all good now?"

"Of course we are." Barbara noticed she was still hugging Dick, and quickly let go. She felt her cheeks, and knew she was blushing furiously. _Why the heck am I blushing!? I just hugged Dick! That was it! He's-well-Dick! It's not like he's Robin or anything._

"Bye, Barbara! Alfred's waiting!"

Barbara waved goodbye. She was just glad they weren't fighting anymore.

**Please REVIEW! And tell me what you think. As always, prompts and criticism are welcome. And remember to REVIEW!**


	4. The Boy Wonder

**I would say thanks for the reviews, but I didn't get any from my last chapter. Oh well, I guess I'll try to get reviews this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is young justice.**

**Barbara and Dick are 13.**

"Let me go!" yelled Barbara.

"Quiet, you brat," said the thug, as he punched her in the stomach. Barbara let out a sound of discomfort, before the man gagged her, and tied her to a chair. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and behave." Barbara glared at the man but didn't protest. "That's a good sweetheart. Now, sit still while we call Daddy, alright?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, but caller over one of his coworkers. "Hey, Frank!"

Frank came over to the thug. "Yeah, boss?"

"Bring me the phone, you idiot!"

Frank nodded. "Right away, George."

George growled. "That's _boss _to you."

"Right, sorry Boss."

"Bring me the phone, you half-whit!"

Frank took a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to George. George began to furiously dial, and then put the phone on loud speaker. A gruff voice answered "Hello?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Jim Gordon," said George.

"You're speaking to him."

"Good, good," said George. "Listen up, and listen good, 'cause I ain't gonna repeat myself. I have your daughter. And if you want to see her again, you will come in person with 10 million dollars to the address I will send you in exactly four hours. If you send the police of the Bat, the girl gets it. Do I make myself clear?"

"How do I know you have her?" said Jim.

George yanked the gag off of Barbara, and shoved the phone in her face. "Start talking girly."

Barbara glanced at the man, before she quickly rambled, "I'm at the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Flitch and Margo's street-_oof!" _George cut her off by punching her in the stomach.

"Barbara? Barbara, are you still there!? What did you do to my daughter!?"

"Your lovely daughter just limited you to 3 hours. I look forward to seeing you, Commissioner Gordon." George jabbed the end button, ending the call.

"You won't get away with this," said Barbara.

All 15 of the thugs in the room laughed at the comment. "But, the thing is, I will," said George. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wrong again!" said a voice. A flew in and knocked out a few guys. George immediately grabbed Barbara, and held a gun to her head.

"What did I tell your Daddy?" hissed George. "No Batman allowed!"

"Number one," said the Boy Wonder, making an entrance. "I'm not Batman, and number two; we don't really follow the rules."

Robin knocked out a few thugs before throwing another baterang to knock the gun out of George's hand. When the gun was gone, Robin pressed his communicator in his ear and said, "Batman, the guns down. You're in the clear."

Batman broke in through a window, and began to beat up the ever-increasing amount of thugs entering the building. "Robin," said Batman. "I'll hold them off. Take Miss. Gordon out of the building."

"Can do," said Robin. He took out a birdarang, and cut Barbara's bonds. "Hold on tight." He grabbed her around the waist, and jumped out the window. He then fired a grappling hook, and steered them safely to the ground.

"Here you go, Miss Gordon, I-_mmm!" _ He was cut off by Barbara kissing him. However, R obin quickly gave up his protest, kissing the red-head back.

When Barbara broke off the kiss, she flushed and said, "Thanks for saving me, Boy Wonder."

Robin blushed deeply, but quickly covered it up with a smirk, saying, "Anytime, Miss. Gordon."

Batman came out of the warehouse. "Robin, they're all tied up. Come on."

Robin waved to Barbara, then shot out his grappling hook and left, Batman following close behind. Barbara didn't notice, but somehow, the dynamic duo disappeared.

A few minutes after Robin left, a police car with a worried James Gordon running out, pulled up. More police cars followed close behind. "Barbara!" said Jim, running up to meet his daughter. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was so worried! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Dad. Thanks' to a certain Boy Wonder and a Bat."

"Thank heavens you're alright! You're coming home with me right now, young lady." Jim Gordon led his daughter to his car, and drove her home.

"Dad, what about the thugs?" she asked.

"Don't worry about them," said Commissioner Gordon. "The other police troops are dealing with them. My only job tonight is to be a concerned Father."

Barbara fell asleep that night, thinking of her kiss with Robin.

**J**

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Bette. Barbara was surrounded by Bette, Carla, Hailey, and Artemis. Artemis was a new scholarship student that had transferred to Gotham Academy from Gotham North.

"I was kidnapped for ransom, and Robin and Batman came to save me. End of story," shrugged Barbara. She really didn't feel like telling them about kissing Robin. They would make a huge deal about it, when it was just a kiss.

"Come on!" said Hailey. "We know what you mean whenever you mention Robin."

Artemis looked confused. "What does she mean?"

Bette, Carla, and Hailey all laughed, remembering Artemis was new.

"She always gets saved by Robin," said Carla.

"Yup," said Bette, "What else would you expect from the Commissioner's daughter? I mean, besides Dick Grayson, the Commissioner's daughter is the most obvious person to kidnap for ransom in Gotham."

"Oh," said Artemis. "So, how many times have you been saved by Robin?"

Barbara thought for a moment before saying, "Well, once he saved me from Poison Ivy, once from the Penguin, and twice from ransom, including this last time."

Artemis raised her eye brows in surprise. "So, you and Robin are, well acquainted."

Bette, Carla and Hailey giggled at that. "Yeah, they're well acquainted all right."

"Shut up!" said Barbara. "I just know him! That's all!"

"Suuuuuuure," said Carla. "We know. We know."

Artemis smiled as she realized she had a question to ask the Boy Wonder at the cave today.

**J**

_Recognized, Artemis B-07_

Artemis walked from the Zeta tubes into the kitchen, where she found Wally, Robin, Kaldur, Superboy, and M'gann lounging around, about to start a movie.

"Hey, Artemis!" said M'gann. "There's no mission today, so we all agreed on watching a movie. But, we were waiting for you to play it."

"Thanks for waiting," said Artemis. She took a seat by the green girl, as they began to watch Finding Nemo. In the middle of the movie, M'gann paused it to go make some popcorn. As they were waiting for the Martian, Artemis couldn't resist any longer.

"So, Robin, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure," said Robin, a little confused.

"Who's Barbara Gordon?"

Robin hesitated, and Artemis didn't miss the slight blush creep into his cheeks for a moment. As soon as it appeared, it was gone, though. "Why would you want to know?"

"No reason, just mild curiosity since I heard you and Batman saved her on the news."

Robin, knowing the real reason she wanted to know, simply said, "She's the Commissioner's daughter. What about her?"

"Dude, are you seriously talking about a girl with Artemis?" said Wally.

Robin sighed and said, "She's just a girl I saved! Artemis is the one that brought her up!"

"Uh huh," said Artemis. "Just a girl that you saved four times before."

"You saved the same person four times?" asked Conner. "Why?"

"She gets in trouble a lot!" said Robin.

"And you just happen to be the one to save her?" smirked Artemis. This was pay back from all the times Robin teased her and Wally.

"Well, she lives in Gotham!" protested Robin.

"Someone's in denial!" sang Wally.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? This is coming from the guy who's been denying his sexual tension with the same girl for over six months."

"Dude!" said Wally.

Robin just laughed. He looked at the time, and then stood up. "I got to go. Well, bye, see you guys later."

_Recognized, Robin B-01._

"Where's he going?" frowned Wally.

Artemis shrugged. "Probably to save Barbara Gordon."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," said Wally. "Who's Barbara Gordon!? Robin had a girlfriend and didn't tell me!? Does the 'bro code' mean anything to him?!"  
Artemis roller her eyes. "Did you not pay attention to any of the conversation?"

Wally looked at her as if she was stupid. "No, when I hear your voice, I kind of automatically tune you out."

Artemis groaned and thought, _this is going to be a long movie night._

** So, what did you guys think? And ****_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**** The lack of response is kind of getting depressing. I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice! If you review, I will give you a virtual cookie. Everyone likes those, right? I mean, it's a ****_cookie_****. Thanks to anyone who reads this. **


	5. Crush

**Yay! I got one review! That's better than 0 reviews at all…. So I'd like to thank the one who's called AnonymousNinja! You get a virtual cookie. (::) Aw, man, I got your name wrong didn't I? This is why I don't usually do shout outs. I always forget the names. It gets me sad, because I really like writing these two….. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or the concept of string theory, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Barbara and Dick are 13**

The bell rang, signaling the end of another day. "Hey, Babs!" said Dick, running to meet the red-head.

Barbara turned and smiled at her best friend. "Hey, Dick."

"Aren't you coming to my house today?" he asked.

Barbara thought for a moment then said, "Oh yeah! I'm sorry, I completely forgot. So, are we walking or is Alfred driving us?"

"Alfred should he here right about, oh, there he is. Come on!" Dick grabbed the wrist of his friend, and led her to the black limousine in the parking lot. "Alfred, was it really necessary to bring the limo?"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression Miss. Gordon was accompanying you home," said Alfred.

"Oh, no, she is. She's right here, it's just there are only three people to drive, and a limo seats about 20, not including the driver-"

"Dick? Stop complaining and get in the car," said Barbara.

Dick stopped rambling and said, "You're probably right, I'll stop now."

They drove to Wayne Manor in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Silence between Dick and Barbara is never uncomfortable or awkward; it just is.

When they got to Wayne Manor, Barbara jumped out of the car, almost before it stopped moving, yelled, "Race ya!" and started sprinting to the front doors.

"Hey!" yelled Dick, running after her. "That is so not fair! You had a major head start!"

"Life isn't fair!" she shouted in response, and she opened the front door, and ran inside. She sprinted up the stairs, and into Dick's bedroom. She jumped face first onto Dick's unmade bed and crawled in.

The door to the bedroom opened as Dick walked in the room. He laughed as he saw Barbara snuggled in his bed. He kicked off his shoes, and climbed in next to her. "Babs?" he said.

Barbara peeked on eye from under the covers at him. "Yes?" she said.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

She sighed impatiently. "I'm tired, and your bed is _so _comfortable!"

Dick laughed again, and got out of the bed. He then tried to pull Barbara out. "Come on, Babs! We have to finish out homework, and then watch a movie, and then you have to go home!"

Barbara threw the covers off of her, and looked at Dick with an annoyed and angry expression. "I never heard 'sleep in your bed' in there."

Dick raised an eyebrow at Barbara and said, "Jeez, Babs, I know I'm irresistible, but aren't you a little young to try and get me in bed?"

"Ugh!" said Barbara throwing a pillow at the laughing Dick Grayson. "You know what I mean! That, and we've been sleeping in the same bed since we were nine, jerk!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry Babs. Well, if you really want to sleep over, than just call your Dad and ask."

"Hey, good idea!" she said. She took out her cell phone, and dialed home.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad!" said Barbara.

"Barbara?" said Commissioner Gordon. "Aren't you at Grayson's house?"

"Yeah, I am. I was just wondering if I could sleep over."

Mr. Gordon sighed in the phone. "Barbara, aren't you getting a little old to be sleeping over at a boy's house, and sharing a bed with said boy?"

Barbara groaned loudly into the phone. "Dad! This is _Dick _we're talking about! You know, best friend since I was nine, and we have shared a bed since we were nine. Ring any bells? And besides, it's not like I'm 16!"

"What about cloths?"

"Dad, I wear a uniform. It won't be a problem."

"Okay, as long as it's alright with Mr. Wayne, you may sleep over."

"Yes!" said Barbara. "Thanks Dad! I love you!"

"I love you too, Barbara," said Commissioner Gordon, but Barbara had already hung up.

"He said yes!" she told Dick. "Though, will Bruce let me sleep over?"

"Psh," said Dick. "Bruce won't care. It's Alfred I have to ask." Dick ran downstairs to ask the old butler. "Hey, Alfred!" he yelled.

"Please, Mater Dick," said Alfred. "What did I tell you about yelling inside the house?"

"Oh, sorry, Alfred. Can Barbara sleep over?"

Alfred thought a moment, then said, "I don't see why not. You don't have your after school activities tonight. Did Mr. Gordon approve?" By after school activities, he meant the team and patrolling Gotham.

"Yeah, Babs just asked him. He said it was alright if Bruce said it was."

Alfred waved the boy off. "I will inform Bruce; he will not mind. But you must finish your homework first."

"I know, Alfred. Thanks for letting Barbara stay over!"

Alfred smiled at the young boy, before saying, "You're welcome." He couldn't help but wonder when those two would fall in love.

Dick ran up the stairs and told Barbara, "He said it was fine."

"Yay!" said Barbara. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"First," said Dick, taking out his backpack, "Is homework."

"Why!?" cried Barbara. "I don't want to do homework!"

"Too bad," said Dick. "We're doing it anyway."

They finished their homework by 5 o'clock. "Finally!" said Barbara. "We're done! So, now what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie?"

"Sure, that sounds good," she said. "What do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter," Dick shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Do you want to watch Harry Potter?"

"The first one?"

"Sure. I haven't seen it in a while."

"Ditto," said Dick. "Come on."

Dick led Barbara to the entertainment room. They sat down across from the plasma screen T.V, as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone began to play. "Do you want popcorn?" asked Dick.

"Sure," said Barbara. She paused the movie, and stood up with him to get it.

"You don't have to come with me," said Dick. "I could just get it myself."

"No, I'll go with you."

They walked into the kitchen, and Barbara began to watch Dick. She saw how he walked over to get the microwaveable popcorn, and how he put it in the microwave for two minutes. It suddenly dawned on her how much of a friend he was. She never wanted him out of her life. He was always there for her. She felt like he was the one she could tell all her insecurities to, and share all her secrets with. "Dick?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "Yeah, Babs?"

"We'll always be friends, okay?"

Dick looked at her with a confused expression on his face and said, "Um, what are you talking about, Babs?"

"We'll always be friends no matter what, right Dick?"

"Of course we will, Barbara! Why wouldn't we be?"

Barbara let out a laugh. "I don't know, all the sudden I turned into a sentimental old woman."

"It's okay," said Dick, and the microwave let out a beep, signaling the popcorn was ready for consuming. "Everyone has their moments. Even me."

"Woohoo! Popcorn's ready! Now let's finish the movie!" Barbara grabbed the popcorn, and dashed into the entertainment's room.

"Dick laughed and followed Barbara out of the kitchen. That was Babs for you; one minute she's gone sentimental, and the next, she's back to her crazy self.

They finished the movie, and then headed off for bed. "But I don't want to sleep!" protested Barbara. "I need to see what happens next! They leave you at such a cliff hanger!"

"Barbara!" said Dick. "You already know what happens next! You read the whole series!"

"Oh, yeah," said Barbara. "I wanted to go to bed anyways. Hey, do you have any spare pajama's I can borrow?"

"I usually sleep in boxers and an old shirt, but okay." He lent Barbara an old pair of soccer shorts, and an old faded tee-shirt.

"Good night, Babs," said Dick, as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

"Nigh, Dick," said Barbara as she climbed in next to him. The bed was so big, they could sleep the whole night comfortably as if they were in two separate beds.

For some reason, Barbara couldn't sleep. She turned to face Dick and was going to ask him if he could sleep, when she saw him facing her, lips slightly parted, and breathing soft and deep. _Well, that answers that question, _she though. She began to just watch Dick while he slept, because she didn't have anything better to do.

She saw his raven hair tousled in an endearing way, and the gentle curve of his eyebrows. He had a strong jaw line, and high cheek bones with a strait nose. He had rather white, pale shin, but not at all sickly looking. It was very contrasting to his black hair. For the first time, she realized he had rather long, thick and dark eyelashes. Her gaze traveled to his lips. They were the perfect size; not too big, but not too thin. They weren't chapped, and looked incredibly soft. _What am I _thinking!? She thought. _Dick is my best friend! He's Dick! I shouldn't be thinking about his lips. Best friends don't think about each other's lips! Especially when they're sleeping together! _Barbara felt her heat speed up when she had that thought. Dick and she were _sleeping _together. In the same bed. But, it wasn't a big deal or anything, right? They have been sharing a bed since they were nine. It was a natural thing that she was used too. It also didn't mean anything, because they were _just friends. _Granted, really good friends, but friends nonetheless.

She moved her hand and touched his face, but quickly moved it back at the alarming increase in her pulse. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She looked at his lips again, and wondered if he would feel it if she were to bush her lips against his. _No, _she though. _These certainly aren't thoughts of _just _a friend. These are the thoughts of a crush. _

Barbara closed her eyes and felt like screaming and running away as she realized it. She was falling for her best friend, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

**I think that's my longest chapter so far. Woo, so now things are heating up! I'm going to start going into the romance, but don't worry. They won't get together until they're older. I'm not into the 13-year-old relationships. I don't have anything against them, but I don't feel like it's appropriate with a series of one-shots. Okay, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS AND I WORKED EXTRA HARD ON THIS ONE-SHOT! **


	6. Subtle Avoiding

**I love updating this story…. That's why I do it so much. (: This is a continuation of the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.**

Barbara had to distance herself from Dick. She had a good friendship with him, and she didn't want a stupid crush to ruin that. If she hung out too much with Dick, he'll notice a change in her. Then things would become awkward. But, if she just avoided him, he'll think something is wrong, or that she was mad at him.

Barbara Gordon was stuck.

In the end, she decided that she'll gradually stop hanging out with him. She would start hanging out with Bette, Artemis, Carla, and Hailey more often, and when Dick wanted to hang out after school or anything, she would make up an excuse. Dick was also very busy, so it wouldn't be too hard. Right?

**J**

Wrong. She was so wrong. Not only did she miss Dick, (Because boy, did she miss him), he would always walk up to her like nothing was wrong. Barbara would make an excuse to hastily get away, and the heartbreak in his eyes was, well, heartbreaking. She hating see that look, and hated even more that she was the cause of it. She hated herself. Why did she have to like him? _Why? _Their friendship was falling apart all because of her hormones.

After a month of two of avoiding Dick, he confronted her. She was sitting under a tree eating an apple and reading _Gone with the Wind _for English, when Dick came out of nowhere and said, "Alright, what did I do?"

Barbara looked up at Dick. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Dick glared at her. "What did I do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, as she took a bite of her apple and went back to reading her book.

"Oh, that's rich. You know exactly what I'm talking about! You've been avoiding me for the past two months, you always make up an excuse when I ask you over, and you haven't answered any of my texts, calls, or e-mails! So, I have come to the conclusion that I pissed you off. So _please _tell me what I did, because I have no idea."

_ I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought. Nice going, Gordon, _she thought. "You haven't done anything! I've just had, uh, girl drama going on, and I've been really busy."

Dick just looked at her for a good, long moment. He then sighed and said, "I get it. You won't tell me. Well, bye, Barbara. I'll see you around."

If he looked heartbroken before, he looked completely destroyed now. Barbara felt really, really, really, really, really, _really _bad. Words couldn't describe the horrid guilt she felt at that moment in time. Did he really just do that? Did he just give up on her? No, he couldn't have! He promised they'd be friends forever. _But you just broke that promise, _she told herself.

She snapped out of her trance to see Dick with his back turned toward her, and he was walking away. "Wait, Dick!" she called after him. He didn't even acknowledge her. He just kept walking. That just made Barbara angry. No one, especially her best friend, ignored her. _No one. _"RICKARD JOHN GRAYSON! YOU GET YOUR _BUTT _BACK HERE AND TALK TO ME!"

Dick turned around to her, and smirked. He _smirked_ right in her face, and she was fuming. She just remembered how much of a pain in the ass, and a jerk that Grayson really was. He was arrogant, selfish, rude, and-"Because we both know how much you'd like that," he said.

That was it. That was _it._ He was going to pay for what he-wait. His eyes were sparkling. That meant he was happy. And it also meant he had forgiven Barbara. Barbara couldn't remember being happier in all her life. Barbara decided to play along. "Not even in your dreams, Grayson."

Dick laughed, and asked if she wanted to start walking to their next class. Barbara agreed, and they started talking as if the whole ordeal never happened.

"You know," said Barbara after a while. "For a split second there, I really thought you had given up on me."

Dick looked at her strangely. "Now, why would you think that? Babs, I will never give up on you. You're my best and first friend! Nothing can ever take that fact away. Not even a stupid fight. Oh great, now you're making me sound like a freaking hall mark card."

Barbara laughed and punched his arm. "Owww, Barbara! That hurt! What's- what is _wrong_ with you!?"

Barbara laughed again and said, "Okay, now we _really _need to get to class."

"Alright, alright," said Dick. But before he turned away to head for class for good, he said to her, "Don't ever do that again. I really missed you."

And with that, Barbara knew they would always be okay.

**Like I've said before and I will say once more, please REVIEW and give me your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter is the one I've been waiting to write! It's the one where Barbara-wait, I don't want to say. Eh, I'll write the next chapter soon enough. In the meantime, REVIEW!**


	7. Discoveries

**Another chapter for First Friendship! Yeah baby, I'm on fire! Okay, so this is the chapter I've been dying to write! Even if my story isn't too popular…..I kind of give up on begging you guys for reviews. I mean, I know I'm not going to get any, so what's the point? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice…..**

**Dick and Barbara are 14**

"You okay?" asked Robin. He had just saved her, once again, from Poison Ivy. I mean really, she kidnapped Barbara _again? _What was that lady's deal? Barbara guessed she just couldn't handle another hot red head in Gotham.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Barbara, rubbing her head. The last time she saw Robin was when he had saved her from those thugs and she had kissed him.

Robin had brought her into an abandoned roof top. Barbara wasn't scarred of heights in the least, but it didn't mean she fancied them, either. Robin noticed her unease and said, "Don't worry; you won't fall. Just focus on the beautiful skyline."

Robin was right; the skyline of Gotham was pretty beautiful at night. "So, shouldn't you go back to helping Batman?"

Robin frowned. "My orders were to get you out safely. I should probably stay with you at least until your father or the police come. Besides, don't you like my company?"

The last comment made Barbara freeze; it was a teasing remark, very similar to the one's a certain best friend of her uses. Barbara turned and studied Robin's face. He had the same jaw line, same nose, same shaped face, and the same _lips _as a certain best friend of hers. Then it hit her. He was a certain best friend of hers. He was _Dick._ "Dick?" said Barbara asking for conformation.

Robin looked at her in confusion. "Um, excuse me?" he said. "Who's Dick?"

That proved it. Dick was always a very good actor, but that wasn't what confirmed Barbara's suspicions. What confirmed it was the fact that he asked _who's Dick, _like he knew she was talking about a person. Most people would have said, _what did I do, _thinking she insulted them. But he knew it was a person.

She immediately pushed Robin to the ground and said, "I knew it! I _knew _it was you! You-you-_you're an asshole! _Did you _really _think if you covered your eyes and cheekbones, that I wouldn't be able to recognize you!? Do you really think I'm that-that-_ignorant? _I can't believe you. You kept this from me for five and a half years. All this time. I-take me home. Right now."

Dick knew there was no convincing Barbara otherwise. "Babs, please-"

"_I SAID TAKE ME HOME!" _she screamed. Barbara glared at Dick like there was no tomorrow. She was so mad at him. He lied to her, all this time. They were best friends! They told each other everything! (Except when Barbara started her period-that would have been awkward, and was something Dick _really _didn't need to know). But he had just ruined it. Barbara took a deep breath and said, "I just want you to take me home. Can't you just do that for me? After all you've done? Everything you've lied about? Please, just- take me home."

Dick didn't know what to say. He really screwed up this time. Barbara would probably never forgive him. So, instead of saying anything, he nodded, grabbed Barbara around the waist, she shot out his grappling hook. He swung her thought Gotham in silence, and brought her to her front door. Without a word, she turned her back to him, and walked inside her apartment.

After she was inside, Barbara ran to the window only to see that Dick was gone. Typical. Barbara ran to her room, and flung herself on her bed. She let out the suppressed tears that had been wanting to surface ever since she had found out the truth. She wasn't really crying out of sadness, but of pent up anger and frustration at the bird.

He was cruel. He was awful. He was the worst best friend in the whole wide world. He kept this huge secret from her the entire time he knew her. She had told him everything about her! He knew every single little secret about her. Yet he hadn't told her anything. He was a backstabbing lying jerk wad. She never wanted to see or speak with him ever again.

Another thought entered her brain. All those bruises-those horrid scratched and injuries-all of them were probably from fighting crime. A sick feeling entered the pit of her stomach as she remembered her father telling her that Robin was nearly beaten to death four years ago by Two-Face.

Dick had been gone from school for the next three weeks, but his alibi was that he was with Alfred in London.

He had nearly gotten killed so many times. Barbara could have lost her best friend so many times, and she didn't even know it. He probably was hurt a lot more than he let in at school. He had to hide it the best he could, or people would get suspicious.

Barbara was so utterly torn between finding Robin and beating him to a pulp, or hugging him and refusing to ever letting go.

What would she do? What _could _she do? She didn't know, and would wait to find out. She was too emotionally drained at the moment to do anything. She figured the best thing to do, would be to just sleep on it for now, and not do anything until later. Wait, if Dick Grayson is Robin, that means that Batman is-OOOOOOOOKAY, yup, she was definitely going to sleep now.

**Ω**

The next day at school, Dick tried to talk to Barbara. However, she was doing a good job of thoroughly avoiding him. She wouldn't stand by him for longer than two seconds. After a week of this, Dick had enough. Barbara was going to talk to him whether she liked it or not.

That night, when Barbara was about to go to sleep, there was knocking on her window. She cautiously walked up to the window, opened the blinds, and saw Robin hanging upside down in the tree right next her window. _Well, speak of the devil, _thought Barbara. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"To talk to you!" he hissed back. Barbara frowned, and closed her blinds again. There was obnoxious banging on the window for six minutes strait, when Barbara couldn't take it anymore, and ripped over the blinds and window.

Before Robin could even open her mouth, Barbara said, "You know, you have a lot of gall coming here! I _trusted _you! I told you all of my secrets, insecurities, and my life ambitions! You told me nothing. _Nothing. _So you should have thought of that before you came banging on my window in the middle of the night. Have a nice life."

She was about to shut her window again, when Dick said, "I tell you anything!"

Barbara hesitated. "What?" she asked.

"Anything. I'll answer any question you ask me." She could tell Dick was really desperate.

Barbara sighed, and opened her window further. She motioned for him to come in. Dick leaped, literally freaking _leaped, _from the tree, and into her bedroom. He closed her binds and window, and locked the door. He then turned to face her, and peeled off his mask, revealing Barbara's favorite feature about the boy; his incredible gorgeous blue eyes. He sat on her bed and said, "What do you want to know?"

Barbara stared at him skeptically, and asked, "What was your first mission as Robin?"

Dick patted the spot on the bed next to him and said, "You might as well sit down; I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

**Another chapter done! Seriously, if you guys have any prompts, just let me know! And, because I will stop begging for reviews because you guys made it clear you don't was to leave me more than 0-1 a chapter, leave a review if it floats your boat. I just want to thank the readers who really leave a review! You guys are the best! You other guys who don't, well, okay then.**


	8. Batgirl

**I got reviews! WOO! You guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't this these things are necessary, but I don't want to get sued so, I don't own Young Justice.**

**Barbara and Dick are 15.**

_Recognized Robin B-01 _

Robin walked in the cave with a feeling of dread. _I really don't want to do this. Joker, shoot me now…_

"Hey, man!" said Wally, running up to his younger friend. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Well," said Robin.

_Recognized Batman 02_

"Team, report in the debriefing room in 5," he said as he walked away.

"What was that about?" said Artemis. "I thought we didn't have a mission today."

"Well, I'm not complaining!" said Wally as he ran off.

"I guess we better suit up," said Artemis as she walked away.

"There's no need," said Robin.

"Robin, Batman informed us to be in the debriefing room in five minutes. I believe it wise to not go against Batman's direct orders," said Kaldur.  
"No, that's not what I meant. We're not going on a mission today," said Robin.

Raquel walked into the room. "Then what are we doing?"

Robin sighed. "Let's just go…"

The whole team met in the debriefing room within five minutes. The only one who was in uniform, however, was Kid Flash. "Um, guys? How come I'm the only one in the gear?"

"Because Robin told us we weren't going on a mission," said Zantana.

Wally turned to Robin with an annoyed expression on his face. "And you just didn't mention this to me, because?"

Robin shrugged and then laughed. "You had already run off. You seemed so excited; I didn't want to disappoint you."

Wally glared at Robin. "Dude; _not cool._"

Batman walked in the room and said, "I suppose Robin has already informed most of you that we will not be going on a mission today."

"Most of us," said Wally.

Batman walked over to a zeta beam transported, and typed in a code.

_Recognized Batgirl B-10 (_I know that's not her number, but I'm going in order.)

"There's a _Batgirl_?" asked Conner.

A girl with shoulder length red hair and a pair of sunglasses, not unlike Robins, walked into the room.

"Team," said Batman, "this is Batgirl. She will be your new teammate."

"Finally. Another _girl _is on the team," said Raquel.

"Hi! I'm Miss. Martian, but you can call me Megan," said M'gann, walking up to Batgirl.

"I thought your name is M'gann?" asked Bargirl.

M'gann stared at her in surprise and said, "Um, yeah but my earth name is Megan."

Batgirl smiled at M'gann and said, "I don't think you need an earth name; not here at least. I like your name."

M'gann smiled at the complement, and was, "Thank you."

"I'll leave you guys to it then," said Batman, as he walked away.

"Hello; I am Aqualad, but my name is Kaldur'aum. My friends call me Kaldur," said Kaldur.

Batgirl shook his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, Kaldur."

"Robin," whispered Wally, "you never told me there was a batgirl. And that she was _hot._"

Robin rolled his eyes and laughed at Wally's last comment. "She started training with Batman a few months ago."  
"Hi, I'm Artemis," said the archer, walking up to greet the new girl.

"A Green Arrow protégé, I presume?"

"You presume correctly," she said.

"I'm Rocket, aka Raquel, that's Zantana, Kid Flash aka Wally, and Superboy aka Conner," said Raquel.

"Why's you introduce us?" protested Kid Flash.

"Because all these damn introductions were making me sick!" said Raquel.

Batgirl laughed at Raquel's comment. "It's okay, Raquel. I don't mind."

"Would you like a tour of the cave?" asked Zantana.

"Uh, sure."

"Alright, come on!" said M'gann.

The team took Batgirl around the whole cave showing her the training room, workout room, entertainment room, kitchen, etc.

After the tour, the intercom sounded. "Team, report to training room With Black Canary in 10 minutes."

Artemis and M'gann showed Batgirl where she could change at. In ten minutes, they were all in the training room.

"Alright," said Black Canary. "I see we have a new member with us today. I would like to begin today with Batgirl sparring Kaldur. Batgirl, do you mind?"

"Oh, of course not," said Batgirl.

"Alright. So, now we begin," said Black Canary. She took a step back to let Kaldur and Batgirl spar.

Aqualad charged at Batgirl, only to have her dodge out of the way. Batgirl then ducked in between Kaldur's legs, and tripped him in mid-run. Kaldur fell to the ground, and the computer announced his fail.

Batgirl held out a hand to help Kaldur up. Kaldur smiled and said, "Well done. That was an, _interesting, _tactic. I've never seen it used before."

Batgirl shrugged and said, "Yeah, well, it worked, didn't it?"

Kaldur nodded. "That it did."

Training went on for another hour and a half after that, mainly working on drills and tactics as a team. When they were done, they all took a shower, changed into civilian clothes, and met back in the entertainment room. The girls all surrounded Batgirl, intrigued about their new teammate. Kaldur and Conner listened in on their conversations, not having anything better to do. Wally and Robin talked to each other in the corner.

"So, dude, seriously; how did there come to be a Batgirl?" asked Wally.

"Well," said Robin, "it was kind of her idea, and she wouldn't back down. She persisted and persuaded, so here she is."

"Then did she find out your secret identities or something?" asked Wally.

Robin shrugged. "Well, she did eventually, I guess. I'll tell you later."

Wally sighed. "All right. But you are telling me who she is! Don't think I don't know Batman's secret identity rule! I already know your secret I.D, so I think it would be okay if I knew hers."

Robin shrugged again. "It's _her _secret identity. Not mine to tell."

"Wally, you know Robin's secret identity?" asked Conner.

The girl's conversation stopped, and they turned their attention to Robin, Wally, and Conner.

Wally scratched the back of his neck and said, "Define _know, _because, quite frankly, the one person I _know _is Robin."

Batgirl crossed her arms, completely seeing through Wally's explanation. "Is that so? Wally, was it?"

Wally nodded nervously, not knowing what this girl was going to do.

"How long have you known Robin, exactly?" She asked this like she was simply trying to make conversation, but Robin knew she was fuming inside.

"Um, I think about four or five years," said Wally.

"And when did he tell you his secret identity?"

Wally definitely knew he was treading in dangerous territory now. "Well, un, you see-"

"Wally, it's okay," said Robin. He knew that this conversation was unavoidable. "I told him three years ago."

Batgirl raised her eyebrows and said, "Right now, I don't want to deal with you, but know this conversation _isn't _over."

Batgirl simply went back to talking to the girls like nothing happened. "What was that about?" asked Zantana.

Batgirl huffed and said, "Let's just say that you think you know someone until they turn out to be the Boy Wonder."

The girls all laughed at this, thinking Batgirl was going to fit in just fine.

"Dude, what's up with her?" asked Wally.

Robin sighed and said, "She, um _discovered _I was Robin a year ago, and she's probably mad that I knew you for only a year and I told you my secret I.D, but I had known her for five years, only for her to discover it on her own."

Wally shook his head at his younger friend. "Bad move, man. Always tell the hot chick all your secrets, or it'll get them seriously ticked off."

Robin laughed at his friend, despite knowing as soon as he got home he would get hell from Barbara. "You have no idea."

**Okay, so I know most of this was poorly written, and I apologize. I admit, I was kind of rushing because I didn't have much time to write this…..Anyway, I just had this idea in my head of how mad Barbara would be when she found out how Robin told Wally, but she had to discover his secret on her own. So, thanks for reading, and please review.**


	9. Boyfriends and Realizations

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this "Young Justice."**

**Barbara and Dick are 15.**

Barbara was over Dick. At least, that's what she always told herself. Ever since sophomore year started, he always had a girl. He was never single. At first, Barbara had been jealous; she had always been the constant girl in his life. However, she had begun to accept that Dick Grayson was now a player.

She would have never guessed that that secretly shy, sweet, smart, mischievous boy with the knowing smirk would have ever turned out to be a total playboy. Eventually, Barbara decided that she would never want to date a player like Dick.

She began to take an interest in other boys. For example, Josh. Josh was a cute boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was always so sweet to Barbara. He always held the door open, always helped her find a book in the library, and always gave her a friendly smile. He was the complete opposite of Dick who always insulted her and told her to get things herself. So when Josh asked her out on a date, how could she refuse?

He took her out to a comedy of her choice, bought popcorn for her, and gave her her second kiss. After that night he was her first boyfriend, and Dick was no longer the only guy in her life.

Then Dick found out.

They were getting out of first period when Dick noticed Josh walking toward Barbara and smiling at her.

"Why is Josh walking toward us?" asked Dick.

"Oh, he's going to walk me to my next class," said Barbara.

"Uh, why?"

"Oh, um," Barbara just realized she never told Dick they were dating. "Well, he's my boyfriend."

Dick's eyebrows rose and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh! Okay, um, well, I guess the best friend in this kind of situation says," Dick made his voice go up an octave to mimic a female speaking, "_that's my best friend you're screwing! You break he heart, and I'll break your face! _Though, usually the best friend is a girl, so…."

Barbara laughed at Dick's imitation.

"Hey!" said Dick. "I may have been speaking like a girl, but I was totally serious! If he _dares _hurt you, Robin will hunt him down, and make sure he never sees the light of day again!"

"I didn't doubt you for a second," said Barbara. "Well, bye, I'll see you later!"

Barbara ran away from Dick to Josh. She smiled at her, and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. Barbara really tried to keep up with what Josh was saying, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She didn't like Dick anymore; she couldn't. So then why was she so, _disappointed, _when he acted completely fine with her getting a boyfriend? I mean sure, it would have been annoying if he had been like, 'You can't date him because I don't like his face and I'm a dominant male and blahhhhhhh!' But, couldn't he have at least shown a little more concern for her?

"Hey, Babs, are you listening?" Barbara looked at Josh, and realized he had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

A crease formed between Josh's eyebrows in concern, making him look absolutely adorable. _Well, at least one guy in my life cares about me, _thought Barbara.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why so you ask?"

Josh had an unsure expression on his face before he said, "Well, if you say so. See you after second period!" He walked away to whatever class he had to go to for second period.

Barbara couldn't help but think back to whenever she tried to tell Dick nothing was wrong he'd say, "I would say that was a nice try, but you are a really terrible liar sometimes. Now tell me what's really wrong." As annoying as it was, she couldn't help but think how nice it was that he just _knew _all of her, like no one else probably ever would. It wasn't Josh's fault; he simply hadn't known her long enough. Barbara face palmed and thought, _shut up Gordon, and get to class._

**Ω**

Dick was freaking out inside. _Since when did she have a boyfriend? Was she even planning on telling me? What does 'Best Friend since Age of Nine' mean to her anyway? _Dick played it cool in fount of her. She was never rude to him about all his girlfriends, so he should at least give her the same courtesy. Right?

Right. Babs was his best friend, and if she wanted this guy, then he should be supportive. She deserved to be happy, didn't she? But if this idiot ever broke her heart or did anything in any way to hurt her, he would pay dearly. What was with him anyway? What did he feel like he had internally died inside? It wasn't as if he liked her….Babs was a friend. _Just _a friend. And he would do anything to make her happy.

Dick went through the whole day contemplating this. He smiled in front of Barbara, his teachers, and the dreaded Josh, but he knew Barbara could tell he was distant. But, probably because she didn't want to go all super controlling friend in front of her new boyfriend, she never questioned Dick about it. Part of this irked Dick to no end. She wasn't herself, unless she was trying to pry her way into his life. He didn't realized how much he actually wanted her to do that until she didn't do it anymore. All because of a stupid _boyfriend. _

Barbara was his first friend. He never let anything get in the way of that; not even his many girlfriends. Barbara didn't know it, but she was the reason he always broke up with his many girlfriends all the time. After about the third week, his girlfriend would get jealous of Barbara and tell him to stop hanging out with her. He would reply saying that he has been friends with Barbara for about seven years, and he could never do that to her. Then the relationship was over.

After about two weeks into Barbara and Josh's relationship, he realized something. The reason why he was so upset by Barbara having a boyfriend. He had a crush on Barbara Gordon. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

**Okay, so you know the drill. If you have a prompt or really anything to say about this chapter or the story, feel free to leave me a review or PM me. Thanks for your time and REVIEW!**


	10. What Could Have Been

Paste your document here.

**Thanks for all the awesome review! You guys are awesome! I finally got to a computer where I can type the next chapter of this! Woohoo! This will be a continuation of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own anything, except for my own OC's.** Dick was upset, to say the least. He never got any alone time with Barbara anymore. She was always out with the boyfriend. They never got to talk anymore in their civilianidentities. Sure they saw each other and hung out at the cave, but Barbara had always been more independent from him on the team. He was always with Wally, and she was always with the girls. It was unfair. Totally unfair. He had always made time for her. Why couldn't she just do the same? Josh and Barbara have been dating for four months now, and Barbara and Dick didn't share as much as a "hello" at school. But, Josh made Barbara happy, so Dick would be okay with that. He would never tell her his feelings for her. It would ruin everything. So for the time being, he would suppress it. Not that that would be hard or anything; he never saw her anyway. Barbara liked Josh. she really, really did. He was smart, sweet, charming and funny. Not to mention absolutely adorable. So, why did Barbara always think about Dick whenever they were together? It was so wrong, but she always imagined, even hoped sometimes, that he was Dick. One day, when Josh was absent, she was walking down the hallway when she spotted Dick. She smiled as she walked up to him. they haven't really gotten together or talked since she started dating Josh a few months before. "Hey Dick! It feels like we haven't talked in forever." Dick sighed and shut his locker without turning around. "No, only four months." he then turned and started to walk away. " Hey! Wait up!" Barbara began to chance after Dick. "Will you at lest talk to me?" she asked as she caught up with him. Dick turned to face Barbara and said, "I thought you were so busy with your boyfriend, you didn't have time." Barbara got really mad at this comment and said, "Oh, so you can have all your girlfriends, Mr. Playboy, but the minute I get a boyfriend, I'm suddenly the bad guy? Do you hear yourself!?" Dick's eyelids lowered halfway as he said, "Did I really just ignore you? Did I really blow you off every single time because of a girlfriend?" Barbara realized what a horrible friend she was being. No, Dick had always found time for her in whatever stupid relationship he was in. And she just blew him off. Dicks eyes widened as he said, "I'm sorry, that was completely out of line. I really am being a huge hypocrite. I'm glad you're happy. Josh is a really great guy. I better get to class. I guess I'll see you around." Dick turned to leave, but Barbara grabbed his arm. "Dick I had no idea. I'm sorry." Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to say because Dick ripped his arm from her grasp. "Maybe we should just forget about each other, okay? I mean if you forgot to tell me you had a boyfriend, and then for four months you forgot me, then we're just growing apart aren't we?" Barbara felt tear prickle her eyes, but she didn't cry. That was the one phrase she dreaded most from Dick. She wanted to scream at him that he was the one she was constantly thinking about. Not Josh. But she didn't know if that would just hurt their friendship more or not."No we're not! I just got caught up with having a boyfriend, that's all! We're not growing apart Dick, come on!" The bell rang and Dick said, "I better get to class now, Barbara. I'll see you around." He said he would see her around, but they both knew he was lying. **(I thought about ending it there, but the. I thought, no I'll be nice.)** When Barbara got home and sat on her bed, she felt like dying. Dick had basically told her that she was a horrible person. She felt a few silent tears fall down her face. "Barbara, there's someone here to see you," called her father. Barbara quickly wiped her eyes and said, "Okay dad, tell them to come on up." The door opened to a glaring Jim Gordon, and a smiling Josh. "I'll be checking up on you two," said Commissioner Gordon. He shut the door leaving Josh and Barbara alone. "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't at school today, I was-hey Babs, what's wrong?" Josh walked over to Barbara and sat beside her. He had never seen her cry, and was pretty shocked she even could cry. Barbara faked a smile at Josh and said, "Oh, it's nothing." Josh lowered his eyes and said, "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying." Barbara shook her head and said, "No, really. It's nothing to be concerned about." "Its Dick, isn't it?" asked Josh with hints of disappointment in his voice. Barbara widened her eyes and looked at him in astonishment. "How did you-" Josh sighed and said, "Barbara, it's written all over your face. When he walks by, your whole expression lights up like it never does for me. You always seem conflicted whenever we're together, like you're not sure this is right." "Josh, nothing ever happened between me and Dick! We're just friends! That's all we've ever been!" "But you want to be more." When Barbara didn't answer, Josh continued. "He's a really lucky guy, and if he has any brains, he wouldn't let you get away." "Josh-" "He feels the same way, you know? He looks at you the same way. I've seen it. I just hope that one day, someone will look at me that way." Josh stood up to leave but Barbara desperately grabbed his arm. "Josh, please, I'm begging you. Don't do this. Please, don't go." "I've been expecting this talk for a while now. I thought that maybe after a while, you would forget about Dick and looked at me the way you look at him. But I was wrong. Look, Barbara, you're an amazing girl, and I really do like you. But we can't be together like this." "I know what it looks like, but I swear nothing ever happened and nothing ever will! I really like you Josh, and I don't want our relationship to end." "I don't either. But I can't keep being just your rebound. Barbara, you love him. I really hope you two will open your eyes and be happy together." This time when Josh stood up, Barbara didn't stop him. He walked across the room and opened the door. But before he walked out, be turned around one last time and said, "Goodbye Babs." Barbara stared after him for what seemed like hours before she suddenly came to terms with what had happened. She had just been broken up with. **(I also thought of ending it there, but I sill decided I wanted to continue on.)** ******* Dick regretted his words, but he just got so mad and caught up in the moment. The thing that made him the saddest was that he had really meant the last thing he said to Barbara. If she was constantly going to forget about him, then they were growing apart. It was true, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She was his best friend for so long, but he couldn't compete with a boyfriend. Dick noticed that the next day at school Barbara and Josh weren't hanging out like they usually did. Dick wanted to confront Barbara on what had happened, but he never got the chance. By the time it was lunch, Dick had forgotten about it, but remembered when Barbara came to his table and asked to talk to him. Dick shared a look with his friend Mark and Jack, before following Barbara. "What is it, Barbara?" Barbara took a deep breath before saying, "Josh and I broke up." Dick didn't know whether to jump in joy or find the weasel and pound him. 'What happened?" Barbara looked like she was debating something, but then looked up at him and said,"It just wasn't working out. He came to my house and talked to me." Dick could tell she was lying, but decided to say nothing about it. Instead he said, "Gosh, I'm sorry Babs. I know how tough break-ups can be." Barbara gave Dick a sly smile and said, "Oh, I know, Mr. Playboy. Just, answer one question for me, will you? Does it-is it supposed to hurt this much?" Barbara looked at Dick with misty eyes, and Dick gave her a sympathetic look. "Sometimes. Yes, sometimes it really does hurt." Barbara gave Dick a small smile. "Thanks Dick. About what you said-look, I was really being a jerk. Dick, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. What you said terrified me, and I never want to loose you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Dick raised an eyebrow, but said, "Of course, Babs. You are forgiven." Dick couldn't help but wish she broke up with Josh because she wanted to be with him. But, he valued their friendship way too much. So for the time being, he would be the supportive, over protective, best guy friend.

Barbara was about to tell him. She really was. But when she looked into his crystalline gorgeous blue eyes, she couldn't handle the rejection. Not from him. So, she would continue to be the best female friend there ever was, and fantasize about what could have been.

**Okay, please give me your feedback about this chapter! Not too much longer from now, they're going to get together. But you will just have to be in suspense for the time being. Thank you everyone, and please do REVIEW!**

..


	11. Kiss

**I am so sorry about the messed up format on the last chapter. I used a different computer than I normally do, so I guess that messed it up. I'll try to fix it later, but I don't know if I can. On a brighter note, you guys gave me awesome reviews! Thank you so much! It really just makes my day reading all your reviews. So I will get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Age: 16**

Barbara was worried out of her freaking mind. Basically, a mission went horribly wrong. And she wasn't there.

She zeta beamed from the telephone booth in Gotham to the cave. When she got there, she saw Karen, Kaldur, Connor, and M'gann sitting on the sofa in the entertainment room. She ran up to them and demanded, "What happened?" She said it in her coldest voice.

"The mission….it went wrong," said M'gann looking down.

"No shit Sherlock! What I want to know is what the hell happened out there!"

Karen, Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor were looking at Barbara as if they were afraid of her. 'Our apologies…we didn't know you two are so close. We are also very concerned for our friend," said Kaldur.

Even though Barbara was wearing sun glasses, Kaldur could feel the glare she was giving him. It was ten times worse than any Batglare he had ever seen. "Close? _Close?! _He's my best friend! I knew him before he was Nightwing, and when he was a nine-year-old little kid punching bad guys!"

"Batgirl, calm down! If anyone can pull through this, it's him! You _know _that!" said Karen.

"That still doesn't answer my first question; _what happened?!" _

The four shared a look before Connor said, "The League of Shadows; that's what happened. Robin was in a bind, and Nightwing saved him. But while it happened, Nightwing was beaten to death, or hopefully, near-death. We saved him later, but he is severely injured."

Barbara knew that was all the information she'd get. But right then, she really didn't care. What she cared about was seeing her best friend.

_Recognized Kid Flash B-03_

Wally walked into the room with a mixture of concern and anger on his face.

_Recognized Artemis B-07_

Artemis walked in beside Wally with a concerned expression on her face. "How is he?" she asked.

"Not good. He hasn't woken up in over 24 hours. His chances are getting slimmer with every passing hour," said M'gann.

Barbara turned a livid look directed at the green girl. "What do you mean, 'his chances are getting slimmer'?" she said.

M'gann put her head in her hands as she said, "The damage done to him is severe, and we don't know if he'll pull through or not."

Barbara felt her heart thud to a stop. A horrible, sick felling entered the very pits of her stomach, and she felt like she wanted to vomit. "Where is he?" she whispered. Everyone starred at her for a moment before she demanded in a harder tone, "Where is he?"

This time, they didn't argue. Instead, they got up and led Barbara, Wally, and Artemis into the medical bay. Robin was already sitting beside Nightwing with tear tracks down his face. He didn't even acknowledge anyone entering the room.

When Barbara saw Nightwing, she felt like she was going to faint.

Nightwing had purple and black bruises covering every uncovered inch of his skin. Even his face. There were large gauze wrapped around his chest and stomach, his left arm was in a cast as well as his right leg.

"What's the whole medical report?" chocked Wally.

"Four broken ribs, a concussion, his left arm is fractured, his right leg is broken in two places, he has immense internal bleeding, and he had two bullets to the stomach," said Kaldur.

"How is this-what-_How could you allow this to happen?!_" said Wally.

"Wally-" said M'gann.

"No! You were there! You were all there! And just because you messed up, my best friend might die!" shouted Wally.

Barbara barely heard him. She had bent beside Dick and touched his face. His bruised, beat up, masked face. She didn't even hear Wally ranting. She couldn't get over the insane panic inside her. She had never experienced anything like it. It was like she was going to die herself. It wasn't until she raised a hand to her face that she realized she was crying.

Artemis stopped Wally in mid-rant and pointed to Barbara. Wally immediately stopped. He looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes. If this was hard for him, he could only imagine how excruciatingly painful this was for her. He knew she was in love with Dick. He had figured it out a few months ago. Wally put a hand on Barbara's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Barbara turned towards Wally, and tackled him with a hug. Wally was startled at first, but brought his arms around her and hugged back.

Barbara seemed to realize what she was doing, and let go of him. "Ummm…." She said as she whipped her cheeks dry. "Thanks, Wally."

Wally gave her a weak smile and said, "No problem." He looked at his battered best friend and then told everyone in the room, "Come on, guys. Let's give them some time."

Once everyone was gone, Barbara walked up to Robin and asked, "Tim?"

Tim was silent for a few long seconds before he said, "It's my entire fault. All because I couldn't look after myself. Stupid."

Barbara looked at Tm and hugged him. "It's not your fault, Tim. Don't you dare think that. Dick will pull through. Come on, this _is _Dick we're talking about. If anyone could pull thorough, it would be him. He really earned the name, 'Boy Wonder'."

"I hope so," said Tim.

"I _know_ so," said Barbara. "Now you have been up for over 24 hours. Go and get some sleep."

"But-"

"No buts, Tim. Now. Alfred is probably worried sick."

Tim narrowed his eyes, but got up and exited the room.

When Tim was gone, Barbara kneeled down next to Dick, and touched his face. She had never seen him look so beat up. Without warning, Barbara started sobbing. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had really sobbed in her life, and it was all because of this stupid boy. She was flipping out. He best friend might die, and she couldn't do anything about it. She was utterly powerless.

Josh was right. She always thought he was just taking things out of proportion and being over dramatic, but he really was just stating the facts. She loved him. She loved him, and it took him almost dying for her to finally realize it. "Come on, you Dick," she choked. "You can't die. Not now. I-I'm in love with you, asshole! So you can't give up now. Just hang in there."

Of course, he didn't answer her. She knew he wouldn't. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She would stay at the mountain. If she couldn't do anything to help him now, the least she could do was be there for him when he woke up.

**Ω**

"I didn't know Nightwing and Batgirl were so close," said M'gann.

Wally snorted. "Are you kidding? Batgirl was Nightwing's first friend he ever had."

"So," said Connor, "Does that mean they dated?"

Karen and Robin had gone home, and Batgirl said she was getting supplies to stay at the mountain until Nightwing woke up.

Artemis shook her head. "I think both of them are kind of lying to themselves about liking each other in a romantic way. Can you blame them? My guess is they're both just scarred of the other rejecting their feelings."

"Isn't that…miserable?" asked M'gann.

"Sometime," said Kaldur, "when two people who are good friends for a long time develop feeling for each other, they can often mistake those feelings as simply being good friends."

"You don't even know if they like each other that way," said Wally.

"Do you hear yourself?" asked Artemis. "You even told me a few months ago, 'I'm pretty sure Batgirl likes Nightwing.'"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not sure that he likes her," said Wally.

"Isn't he your best friend?" asked Connor. "Wouldn't he tell you these things?"

"He doesn't talk to me about his lady problems," shrugged Wally. "It was always something he kept to himself. That and he's a freaking bat so I can't read him when he doesn't want me to."

Conner lowered his eyes and muttered, "Name one thing he _hasn't _kept to himself."

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Wally said, "Look, their love life is none of our business. We should just drop the subject."

_Recognized Batgirl B-10_

Batgirl walked past them and gave them curious looks. They looked suspicious to her, but she brushed it off and went to a spare bedroom in the cave.

**Ω**

Barbara was sitting beside Nightwing when he moaned. Barbara's eyes darted toward him.

"De ce sunt în pat de un medic naibii?" he grumbled.

Barbara had never learned Romanian, so she didn't know what he was saying. "What was that, Dick?"

The whites of Dick's mask opened, and he blinked a few times at Barbara. "Cum am ajuns aici?"

"Dick, you're speaking Romanian. I can't understand you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-how long have I been out?" he asked.

"About five days," said Barbara.

"Five days?!" demanded Dick. He tried to sit up, but cried out in pain.

"Careful!" hissed Barbara. "You have _a lot _of internal bleeding, four broken ribs, a concussion, your left arm is fractured, your right leg is broken in two places, and you got shot twice in the gut!"

"Wow," he said, "I really got beat up."

"Wow?" said Barbara. "_Wow?! _ You were dying, and I was worried out of my freaking mind, and all you have to say is 'wow'? You are such a _Dick."_

"I'm sorry, Babs. I was reckless, and I paid the price. I really am sorry I made you worried."

"Just live and be okay, Dick," she whispered. Before she could register what she was doing, she had bent down and was kissing Dick.

It felt like a million lightning bolts were going through her all at once. And she loved it. Kissing Dick felt so good, so _right_. Of all the boys she had ever kissed, no boy could make her feel like this. Not even Josh. They started to kiss more passionately, both hungering for what they had been ignoring for years.

She broke away, realizing what she had done. Dick's lips were slightly parted, and he stared at her with shock and another emotion she couldn't name. She felt horror about what she had just initiated roll through her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Barbara-" Dick replied, but she was already gone.

The only thing Barbara was thinking about when she was walking away was that he had kissed back.

**Okay, next chapter will be a continuation of this one! I was going to do one giant chapter, but I wanted to update sooner, so here it is! Anyway, I was really excited to write this chapter, so please review and tell me how you thought of it! **


	12. Promised Secrets-

**Once again, thank you for all the awesome reviews! **

**Quiet-raindrop: Why, thank you! I just have a bunch of ideas, and if I don't write them down fast enough, I will lose the idea and think of something else. So I try to write it down before I forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**This is a continuation of the last chapter.**

The next day, Dick was sent home. Even though he still needed to recover, Batman told the team Robin's guardian would prefer him home to keep a watchful eye on him. So basically Batman just said he was worried about Dick and didn't trust the team to look after him properly. Though they will never know that.

Over the next few weeks, Barbara frequently visited Dick at the manor to give him his home and schoolwork he missed. They never talked about the kiss they shared, and they never brought it until after a month passed.

It was the normal drill of Barbara coming to the manor, getting a small snack, and then going up to Dick's room and giving him all the materials he needed. Apparently, Dick didn't feel like doing his homework that day.

"Hey Babs?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she looked up from what she was writing to look him in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

Barbara's eyes creased in worry. "Sure, Dick. You know you can ask me anything."

Dick took a deep breath and said, "Did that kiss mean anything to you?"

Barbara froze for what seemed like years. She finally closed her book, set it on the bed and said, "Please, Dick, can we not talk about that? Can you please just forget that ever happened?"

Dick frowned. "You're avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not."_

"YES, you _are."_

"_NO I'M NOT!"_

Dick starred at her with a scowl on his face as he witnessed Barbara's little outburst. After she calmed down Dick said calmly, "Look; can you just answer that for me? I really need to know."

"You don't need to know, and I will not answer you. Goodbye, Grayson." Barbara picked up her bag and books, and began to leave.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Dick. He grabbed his crutch, and hobbled toward Barbara. He reached out or Barbara, but on an angry impulse she slapped his hand away. This threw Dick off balance and fell to the ground. Dick gave a disgruntled little, "Ow," as he tried to stand back up.

"Oh my gosh, Dick, I am _so _sorry!" she bent down to help him stand up.

"'S not your fault, Babs. Um, this is a little embarrassing…but thanks."

Barbara helped him hop back to the chair he was sitting in, minding his ribs, bad arm, stomach, and bad leg.

"Can you please just answer my question?" asked Dick.

Barbara got furious. Why did he have to demand things from her? He had no right! Was her just being his usual cocky playboy self? Did he really what her to release all her feelings so he could deny her and say he was too good for her? Dick wasn't like that, but with the way he's been acting, she didn't know what to think.

"_Fine," _she spat. "Just, _fine. _I'll tell you what I think of the kiss. It was a mistake. That was it. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did. So can you just drop it and move on with your life?"

Dick looked at her with an unreadable expression and said, "It was a mistake?"

"_Yes," _she said firmly.

"You didn't want to kiss me."

Barbara sighed exasperated. "No Dick, I didn't mean to kiss you! Are you stupid, or what?"

Dick narrowed his eyebrows and looked at the floor for a long moment. After what seemed like ages, he turned his chair around so that his back was facing her had said, "That's all I wanted to know. You can leave now."

She didn't know what it was, but he sounded, _different. _She couldn't put her finger on it. For now, she would simply leave him alone. "Alright. Just…call if you need anything, alright? Call and I'll be there." Dick didn't respond, so she backed out of the room.

Dick stared out the window long after Barbara left. You see, when Barbara had said she loved him, she thought Dick couldn't hear her. But he had heard her. So why was she lying? He had practically asked her to be with him, yet she still held off.

Then it hit him.

Not literally, of course. But it suddenly dawned on him that Barbara would never ever admit to liking him if he didn't admit it first. She was just as paranoid as he was that he wouldn't return her feelings, and their friendship would be ruined forever. If he wanted them to be together, then he would have to make a move. And fast.

**Ω**

_Tap Tap Tap. _Barbara walked over to her window to see Dick standing below and tossing rocks.

"What are you doing out here!?" she exclaimed. "You could get hurt! Oh my god, you need to get inside now before you end up damaging yourself even more than you already have!"

Barbara ran downstairs and opened the front door for Dick. As soon as he hobbled in, Barbara wacked him hard on his good shoulder. "Ow, Babs, what was that for?"

"For coming to my house, coming out at dark when you're in recovery, and everything else! Why are you here anyway?"

Dick decided to be blunt. "That kiss wasn't an accident. You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't want to. And don't try to deny it Barbara, because I know you!"

Barbara opened and closed her mouth a few times, for she was a loss for words.

Dick decided to continue saying, "I also know that that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced. Even if I had four broken ribs, a fractured arm, a broken leg, two bullet wounds in my gut, and a concussion. All the pain, it all went away for those blissful few seconds. And that's all because of you, Barbara. All you."

Barbara stared at him in utter shock, before she hugged him as if she was afraid he was going to disappear forever. "I was just so scarred that I would never see you again, and you were so injured…I was so overcome with worry and panic like never before. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Barbara pulled back and smiled up at him. "_Especially _in your accent. God, I wish you never lost you accent. I absolutely _love _it."

Dick laughed and said, "Yes, I know."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. If Barbara thought the kiss when Dick was in a gurney was amazing, this was absolutely unbelievable. She pulled him closer to her, and visa versa. She couldn't describe what it was like. It was all just him and her, and nothing else could ruin it. Except, maybe, she accidently poked him in an injured rib.

Dick pulled away from her and cried out in pain. "Oh my god, Dick, I'm so sorry! Let me help you."

"No," Dick waved a dismissive hand at her, "no, I'm okay. I just overreacted for a second."

Barbara narrowed her eyes, but decided to not press the issue. Instead she said, "So, what does this mean for us?"

Dick furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and really thought about what she said. "I don't want to make our relationship public. Not yet."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "So, a secret relationship?"

Dick shrugged. "If that's what you want. But we can go public, if you like. I mean, I just thought that people learning we got together while was 'away' would raise some unwanted questions."

"Oh, no, I actually like that idea. I mean, you're right. If we go public, do you know how much crap we'd get? Also, it makes things _very _interesting."

Dick laughed before he realized something. "Hey, Babs, where's your dad."

"Out working late tonight. You're a lucky man, Grayson. Now, I better get you home before-"

"Oh, there's not need. Alfred is just waiting out front for me."

Barbara lowered her eye lids and said, "I guess our 'secret' relationship isn't working out so far."

"Oh come on, it's Alfred! It's not like it was going to be a secret from him for long anyways."

"Start walking, birdie boy."

"Yes ma'am."

**I tried not to make it too unrealistic….but I am sorry if Barbara or Dick comes out unlike themselves in the chapters. I wanted to make Josh a good boyfriend because, let's face it. Barbara is not one to settle. Most people have her end up with a complete jerk if it's not Dick to get us to hate on him. I don't think you need to make everyone hate on the other guy. So that is my reason for that. I just wanted to make something up that's a little more original that the guy being a complete dud. But don't get used to it…I'm a huge sucker for clichés. Last and definitely not least, REVIEW! **


	13. -are never kept for long

**Another chapter update! Woo, baby, I'm on fire! Yeah! Okay, so thank you for all the reviews. Yesterday was my birthday, so I want give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed yesterday. You made my special day special!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Age: 16**

"Hey Dick, what'd you get on number 18?" asked Barbara.

"Uh, 37.560912365.," he said.

Barbara's eyes widened. "You carried it out to that many decimals?"

Dick shrugged. "Well, yeah. I didn't want to do too few and get it wrong."

Barbara laughed and got back to her math homework. They were in Dick's bedroom at the manor. It had been five months since Dick's accident and since they got together. Dick had just barely gotten back to crime fighting. Bruce almost didn't let him. The two had some sort of huge screaming match of some sort. Of course, Dick (because of the eccentric mother he had) always won the screaming match, and go to go back to crime fighting.

"Hey," said Barbara as she put her homework down. "We haven't had alone time like this in a while, and since we aren't public with our relationship…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

Dick looked at her and smirked. "Mrs. Gordon, are you trying to say you want me to kiss you?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself sometimes, you know?" She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. As always, it was soft at first, but it gradually became harder and more passionate. She pulled herself closer until she was on his lap. He raised his hand and touched a small place on the back of her neck, resulting in her moaning. He smiled against her lips at that.

Barbara slid her hands under his shirt, and began to delicately mover her hands all over his chest, until she pulled his shirt off all together. "God, stop being a gentleman." She said.

He chuckled and said, "I am genuinely hurt, Babs. You wounded my playboy status."

She snorted and pushed him on his back, so she was lying on top of him. "As if," she whispered.

She lowered her lips to his and pulled him close. It was so hard to keep their relationship secret sometimes. She had to keep her distance, play the part of "friends, just friends." It was awful sometimes.

Barbara, "What id Alfred or Bruce walks in?"

"They already know, so it's not that big of a deal," she said and kissed him again.

She stopped kissing him, and began to trail her hand along his many scars all over his torso. Most would find it unattractive, but she found it just the opposite. If he didn't have all these scars, physically and emotionally, he would be the same. He wouldn't be hers.

She began to give him butterfly kisses all across his neck and down his chest, making it his turn to moan. She stated to laugh, and kissed him again.

**Ω**

"Master Dick, Master Wallace is here to see you." Alfred opened the door of Dick's room, and smiled at the sight in front of him. Barbara and Dick were asleep, and Barbara had her head buried in Dick's chest with her arms wrapped around him. Dick's face was buried in Barbara's hair, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Alfred, what's-oh. _Ohhhh." _Wally walked in the door frame beside Alfred to see his best friend asleep and cuddling with Barbara. He smiled and though, _Dick you dog, _before he realized this meant Dick had hooked up with Barbara and _didn't tell him. _They were best friends for crying out loud! He knew Dick kept his lady troubles to himself and respected his privacy, but _come on_. This just made Wally mad. "How long has this been going on?" he asked Alfred.

"About four and a half months, if I recall correctly," he said.

"And how come I didn't know?" Wally demanded.

Alfred shrugged. "They wanted to keep their affair a secret, I presume. Don't be too offended, no one knew but Bruce and me."

"I'm his best friend!" protested Wally.

Alfred smiled. "Perhaps you should ask him yourself."

Wally looked at Dick to find him awake and fuming. "Wally, what are you doing here?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Wally pointed to Barbara and said, "Explain. Now."

Barbara woke up and said, "Dick, what-Wally! What are you doing here!?" Her eyes went wide as she looked from Alfred to Wally.

"Better yet, why don't you explain why you were in bed together?!" he accused, then his eyes went wide. "How far have you two gone!? On my god, I swear if you two have-"

"Wally, no. Just, no. If that happened, do you think we'd both still be clothed? God, you really have a high opinion of me, don't you?" asked Dick.

Wally sighed and said, "Okay, but you two are explaining this to me over Alfred's cookies."

**Ω**

"So let me get this straight," said Wally as he ate yet another cookie. "It took Dick to almost get killed for you two to get together? Man, you two are so sad."

"You can't tell anyone," threatened Barbara.

"But, why keep it a secret?" asked Wally. "What's the point? It's not like you're doing anything illegal…wait, please tell me Barbara's dad didn't make it illegal for you two to date."

"No, he didn't!" snapped Barbara. "He's not that bad-okay, yeah, he's pretty bad."

Dick sighed. "Do you know how much publicity we'd get from everyone if they knew about this? We'll tell them at the right time-"

"When is the right time, Dick? Barbara? You two have kept this up for five months, and I'm telling you it will go on for five more if you don't do something about it now," said Wally. "Look, I'll keep your little secret a secret for now, just at least let me tell Artemis."

"Let me rephrase that; don't tell anyone, especially Artemis," said Barbara.

"WHAT?!" said Wally. "Oh, come on! You _know _she's going to kill me! Especially since I'm asking her to move in with me-"

"What, move in with you? Dude, when did you plan on telling me this?!" said Dick.

"Actually, today," said Wally. "But then I got so distracted with your love life, I forgot about my own."

Barbara smiled deviously. "Well, good luck to the both of you. Just remember; _don't tell her."_

"Jeez, don't get you Robin panties in a twist," said Wally as he stood up. The comment resulted in Barbara narrowing her eyes, and blushing furiously. Wally smiled at her reaction and said, "Well, goodbye, farewell, etcetera, and all that crap." That being said, Wally sped out the door and into the night.

"Say, your dad doesn't really have a law against you dating me, does he?" asked Dick.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said, "Go back to bed, Boy Wonder."

**I might have one more chapter where they're together before I start making problems…I don't know. I need to ask; does anyone else think that Leo from Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan is exactly like Wally? I just noticed that! They both flirt A LOT, but are both really insanely smart. They both have the same insecurities too! I just wanted to know if anyone else made that connection. Anyway, until next time, please review and tell me what you think! Prompts, criticism, and advice are all very welcome!**


	14. Temporary

**I return yet again with another update! Aren't I awesome?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Age: 17**

He was the single most annoying, immature, asshole in the whole entire universe! Barbara was seething. She had yet another fight with that _Dick. _They have been having a lot lately. It was very stressful to her.

All the fights started out the same; some simple offhand comment would turn into a debate. Then the debate you turn into them insulting each other. Then that would turn into them having a full blown argument that they never seemed to remember how it started.

It used to be a once-in-a-while thing, but now it seemed to happen every other day. Barbara didn't know what to do; it was beginning to get more and more stressful. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

"Hey Barbara, what's got you so down in the dumps?" asked Bette.

It was her senior year at Gotham Academy. Bette, Carla, and Hailey already knew about her relationship with Dick. Artemis found out too, and yes, she nearly killed Wally when she did find out. But they were the only ones who knew. Dick and Barbara didn't exactly keep it a secret, but they didn't broadcast it either.

Barbara shook her head. "You know, just stuff."

"Come on, we know you better than that!" protested Carla.

"That crap isn't going to cut it," added Hailey.

Barbara rolled her eyes, knowing that they were going to keep pressing the issue if she didn't tell them. "All right fine! Dick and I have been fighting a lot lately. And I mean _a lot. _It's just really getting to me."

"Have you ever thought of taking a break?" asked Carla.

Barbara scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "Uh, no. But doesn't that really mean you're breaking up with the person?"

"Most of the time it does, but if you two are really meant to be, you'll get back together," said Hailey.

"It doesn't always work that way!" said Bette.

"Yes it does! Have you ever seen The Curious Case of Benjamin Button?!" said Hailey.

"That was a movie! And he aged backwards! And it didn't even have a happy ending!" said Bette.

"You take that back! It was one of the most amazing movies of all time, and it so did end happily! You have to be intelligent to see it," snapped Hailey.

Bette was about to open her mouth to reply, when Barbara cut her off saying, "I think you two are missing the point. Should I really risk breaking up with Dick?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we never said anything about breaking up," said Carla.

"Yeah, but 'breaks' and 'breaking up' are basically the same thing," said Barbara.

"You have been really down lately; maybe the two of you just need some space for a while. You know, get out into the world and see other people," said Bette.

Bette had a solid point. But truthfully, the thought of breaking up with Dick terrified her. She knew she loved him, but in what way, she was still unsure of. He was her first, (she was his third, the dog) and that meant something. She knew he would always be in her life, so she wasn't really scared.

"You know what; I think I'll do it. Maybe some time apart is really what we need. To get out into the world and see other people; I think that'll be good for us. And, if it's meant to be, we'll always get back together, right?" said Barbara.

Her three friends nodded and said, "Right."

**Ω**

"Hey, Dick, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Barbara as she walked up to him after school.

Dick nodded and said, "Sure, what's up?"

"Dick, lately we've been having some pretty bad fights that just seem to get worse and worse. It's really stressing me out. And, well, I think we should see other people. At least for a little while. Then we can decide where we stand and what we want to do in our relationship."

Dick took a deep breath and said, "So, bluntly put, you're breaking up with me?"

Barbara gave a long blink then said, "Yeah, I guess I'm breaking up with you."

Dick nodded. He didn't look surprised in the least; not even mildly phased. Just sad. "I can't say I haven't been expecting this, and I agree with you. I think its best that we do see other people, at least of the moment."

Barbara looked up into his eyes and bit her lip; his amazing wonderful blue eyes. They were the most incredible eyes she had ever seen on the face of the planet. Now they wouldn't belong to her anymore. They thought made her want to cry.

Dick bent down and gave her one last, long kiss. He pulled back and said, "Catch you later, Gordon."

Barbara watched him walk away to Alfred's car.

**Ω**

Barbara didn't want to eat dinner. She didn't want to come out of her room for the rest of her life. It felt like a huge black hole had just replaced her heart. She didn't expect it to be this bad. They both agreed it would only be temporary-right? But nonetheless, it still hurt. A lot.

"Babs? Would you please come down to dinner?" called her father.

Barbara groaned and yelled, "Not hungry."

"Barbara, you get down here right now!"

Barbara wanted nothing more than to punch her father in the face at that very moment in time, but walked down to the kitchen anyway.

At dinner, her father noticed Barbara was unusually silent, had a thoroughly depressed look on her face, and wasn't eating.

"All right Babs, would you please tell your old man what's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about; nothing is wrong," she retorted.

"This is just insulting. Barbara, I am a detective; I know when my daughter's upset."

Barbara looked up at her father, and Jim Gordon was surprised to see her close to tears. She sniffed and said quietly, "Dick and I broke up."

"Alright, where is he? I will personally see to it myself that that stupid boy who broke your heart will-"

"Dad, _I _broke up with _him," _she said.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Poor kid; you're quite a girl to lose. So if you're so upset about it, why'd you do it?"

Barbara sighed. "It's, complicated. I really don't feel like talking about it right now. Can I please just go to my room?"

Jim looked at his daughter, and nodded. He understood she would need some time alone.

Barbara ran to her room and threw herself on her bed, when a thought hit her. She and Dick both agreed to try and see other people, right?

It was too soon, but she needed some sort of distraction to get her mind off Dick. She reached for her phone and called a number she thought she would never dial again. A male voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Josh it's Barbara. I was wondering if you have plans for this Saturday night."

**Sorry, but I have problems with these two being happily together. There just needs to be conflict or the story would be boring! So please tell me any prompts or ideas for one shots you have, because I need another person's input! All I have is my own right now, and I really what another person's opinion. Thank you for reviewing, and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	15. Kids

**Okay I just want to make clear that in my last chapter Dick and Barbara had been having major problems for some time, and they didn't just break up because they hit a speed bump in the road. As a reviewer pointed out, I should have focused more on their problems and not have them just break up out of the blue. **

**This is a series of one-shots, and even though I have been going in order, I won't for much longer. I have been dying to write some one-shots when they're older, like the one I'm about to write right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Babs and Dick are 38.**

"So, let's get this straight; you're dating Charlie West who is a year older that you?" demanded Barbara.

The young teenage girl with black curly hair like her fathers, and aquamarine eyes like her mother, roller her eyes in frustration. "Mom, he's just a year older than me! It's not like he's a fifty year old man while I'm twelve! Besides, he's my god brother, isn't he? You trust him."

"DICK!" screamed Barbara.

Dick's head popped out of the kitchen and looked at them. "What is it?" he asked.

"Talk some since into your oldest daughter, please. She is dating Charlie! Her _god brother_!"

Dick looked at his oldest child and said, "Listen to your mother." He then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Barbara crossed her arms and said, "Marlena, you're too young to date."

"I'm sixteen! I can date!" she whined.

"You can date when I'm dead."

"Barbara," Dick warned from inside the kitchen.

Barbara stood up and said, "I'm going to bed early, but this discussion, young lady, is not over yet."

Dick walked out of the kitchen to see his wife trudge up their stairs, and to their bedroom. He still had a dirty rag in his hand from washing the dishes.

"Why does she have to be so impossible?" complained Marlena.

Dick sat next to his daughter and said, "She gets it from her father. He was even more overprotective then your mother is."

"That doesn't give her any excuse," she mumbled.

Dick turned to his daughter and smiled. Out of their four children, she was the only one to have inherited his unruly hair. "She'll come around. I'll talk some sense into her tonight."

"Really Dad?" she said. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she said and hugged him.

Dick laughed and said, "This doesn't mean I approve or anything. If he steps out of line, I will hunt his father, Wally, down."

"DAAAAAAAD! PUCK SLAPPED ME!"

"I DID NOT! I BARELY TAPPED OUT, YOU WUSS! OW! DAAAAAAAD! LEV HIT ME!"

"I BARELY TAPPED YOU, YOU CHICKEN! BAWK, BAWK-OWWW! DAAAAD! PUCK PUNCHED ME!"

"WHOS' THE CHICKEN NOW!? CAN'T TAKE A PUCK LIKE A REAL MAN-OWWWW! THAT'S IT!"

Pretty soon, all Marlena and Dick heard downstairs was the sound of two angry 10-year-old twin goys wrestling.

Dick sighed and said, "Well, I better break it up."

"Dad, break them up before I kill them myself," said June, Dick's other daughter as she walked down the stairs. She was 12, and had Barbara's hair and eyes, but Dick thought her facial features looked like those of his mother's.

"All right, all right, I'm going," said Dick as she stood up and ran upstairs to stop the fighting boys.

June sat down next to Marlena and said, "So Charlie, huh? I can't blame you really; he's _hot."_

Marlena scowled at Juno and said, "You're not allowed to say that; number one, he's my boyfriend, and number 2, you're my _baby sister." _Marlena pinched her sister's cheeks as she said this.

"Hey, stop," said June as she shoved Marlena away.

"Well, that was rude," said Marlena, as she slapped June.

June shoved Marlena back, and soon they were in a full blown girl fight. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" said Marlena. "I AM OLDER, BETTER, AND STOMGER AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Dick came down with Lev in one hand and Puck in the other and mumbled under his breath something not very polite in Romanian. Puck and Lev, both knowing Romanian, looked up at Dick with wide blue eyes and said, "Dad, you said a bad word!"

Dick rolled his eyes ignoring his son's comment, set them on the stairs and said to them both, "Stay."

He then walked over to Marlena and June, and pulled them apart. "I swear, you two are no better than my mother in a mood," he said.

Dick turned back to the twins, Lev and Puck. Unlike Marlena, who had his hair but strongly resembled Barbara's side of the family, or June, who had Barbara's hair and eyes but strongly resembled his side of the family, Lev and Puck both looked like a perfect combination of both their parents.

The two nine-year-olds had red hair that stood up in every direction, the same exact bright crystal clear blue eyes as their father, the straight nose like their mother, the high cheekbones and face shape as their father, the same eyebrows as their mother, etc.

"You two; bed. Now. Before you wake up your mother."

The two boys seemed to take the threat seriously, as they ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

Dick turned to his two daughters. "You two should get to bed soon too. Remember, we go over to the West's for dinner tomorrow. All right, good night. I'm going to turn in for the night."

Dick kissed both Marlena and June on the forehead before he walked up to his and Barbara's bedroom.

When Dick finally got into bed, he accidently woke Barbara up. "Dick? Is that you?" she asked.

"Last time I checked, yes."

Barbara wrapped her arms around her husband, and pulled him close. She kissed him on the lips before she snuggled her face in his chest and said, "Good night."

Dick smiled. "Good night, Babs."

**Ω**

"All right, we have to clean up all this-_mess-_as soon as possible. The Grayson's will be here any minute!" said Artemis.

"Artemis, they won't be here for another hour," said Wally.

A blur raced toward them, then stopped to reveal their 17-year-old son, Charlie. "The whole family? That mean Marlena is going to be here, right?" he said.

Charlie was a good looking boy who looked like a combination of both his parents. He had blonde hair, bright green eyes, and dark skin like his mother.

"Why do you care?" asked Artemis with a small smile.

"Uh," Charlie nervously scratched the back of his head and said, "No reason?"

Daphne, a girl with red hair, freckles, green eyes, and super speed at age fourteen, ran into the room and said, "He's dating her. What do you expect?"

Wally's eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped to the ground. "No; say it isn't so!" He said.

Charlie blushed and said, "I don't get what the big deal is."

"The big deal!? Charley, Barbara is going to murder me when she finds out! Not to mention Dick! He may act fine and nonchalant about everything, but trust me; once you get to know-"

"Wally, everything is going to be _fine," _insisted Artemis.

Will, their youngest son or 13 with blonde hair and grey eyes said, "Well, it looks like this will be an interesting dinner."

**And, scene! Okay, don't be afraid to leave me criticism, prompts, ideas, and your own input. Until next time, REVIEW!**


	16. Just Your Typical Family Dinner

**I have decided to make a continuation of the last chapter because ****_someone _*****cough* Bluehope13 (guest) *cough* begged me to. So, I am writing the next chapter.**

**SkyMyst (guest): A response to your review for chapter 14. You're ideas and criticism actually really helps. I tend to be too critical of things I'm really into too, but don't worry, you weren't too negative or critical at all. Thanks for your input!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Will West, Daphne West, Charlie West, Marlena Grayson, June Grayson, Puck Grayson, and Lev Grayson.**

"We're going to be late!" said Barbara as she yelled for her oldest daughter to get downstairs.

"_Teenagers," _said Puck in an exasperated tone. "What can you do, huh?"

"Puck, _we'll _be teenagers one day," said Lev.

"You're missing the point!" said Puck.

"Oh, you actually had a point? I thought you were too stupid to even tie your own shoes."

"Shut up."

"Oh my gosh, you still don't know how to tie your shoes? I was kidding! I learned how to do that in kindergarten!"

"No, I know how to tie my own shoes; I just wanted you to actually shut up."

"Make me, _Grayson."_

"You have the same name as me, idiotul."

"And you have the first name of a faire, faire boy!"

"I least I'm not called _Lev. _What kind of name is that anyway?"

"An authentic Russian one."

"Well, with that name, I doubt girls will be _Russian _to date you!"

"I don't need a horrible name to scare girls off; you already do that for me."

"We look exactly alike!"

"Would you too just shut it!?" snapped June.

Puck and Lev shared a look before they simultaneously looked back at June, shook their heads and said, "No."

June rolled her eyes and shouted, "Am de gând să vă omor două în somn şi asiguraţi-vă în alimente de câine!"

"TATA! JUNE VREA SA OMOR-NE ŞI NE FACE ÎN ALIMENTE DE CÂINE!" the two boys shouted.

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "Puck, Lev, there's no need to shout I'm right here. Your sister was kidding."

"What is taking that girl so long?" complained Barbara.

"Oh, she's just needs to get herself all pretty for CHARRRRLIEEEE!" said Puck. He said Charlie in the most obnoxious and high pitched voice he could.

"HEY MARLENA!" Yelled Lev up the stairs. "DID WE FORGET TO TELL YOU THAT CHARLIE'S NOT GOING TO BE THERE?!"

"What!?" cried Marlena, as she ran down the stairs.

Lev nodded seriously. "Yeah. He's going to the chocolate factory."

Marlena lowered her eye lids and said, "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Aren't I?"

"We are going to be late!" said Barbara.

The family of five rushed to the nearest zeta tube and zetaed to Kansas. "Maybe we'll see Dorothy _this _time," said Puck.

**Ω**

_Ding Dong._

"They're here!" exclaimed Artemis. "Daphne, can you get the door?"

"Sure thing, Ma," she said, as she ran to get the door.

"Hi Aunt Barbara and Uncle Richard!" she said as she waved them in.

"Hi Daphne!" said June as she smiled and waved at her best friend.

Daphne waved excitedly. "Hi June!"

The two girls instantly started talking together. As the Grayson family came into the West's home, Wally pointed to June and Daphne and said to Dick, "What does that remind you of?"

Dick smiled fondly and said, "It's like walking back into the past."

The two families sat at the table. When Marlena pulled out a chair to sit by Charlie, Puck jumped in it and said, "Thanks for getting me a seat, sis."

Marlena crossed her arms and said, "_Puck."_

Puck mimicked her and said, "_Marlena."_

Marlena rolled her eyes in defeat, and sat on the other side of her brother. Puck smiled and put an arm around Charlie and another arm around Marlena. "Isn't this just _cozy?"_

"Just cozy," grumbled Marlena.

"So, Charlie how's Willy Wonka?" asked Lev.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know Willy Wonka!" said Charlie.

"Oh yeah?" said Puck. He pointed at Wally. "They who's that?"

"Our father _Wally, _not _Willy," _said Will.

Lev snorted and frowned. "Killjoy," he muttered.

"So what have you guys been up to since the last time we saw you?" asked Wally.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said, "Why don't you ask your son, Charlie?"

Everyone turned to look at Charlie. Charlie shifted nervously in his seat and said, "Um, so, Uncle Richard how's the job?"

"Sorry buddy, I'm not saving you this time," he said.

"Charlie asked me out, I said, yes, what more information do you want?" said Marlena nonchalantly.

"What are the perks of dating my older sister, huh?" said Lev.

"Pass," said Charlie.

"You know what that means?" said Daphne.

"Yes, yes I do," said June.

"It means-" said Daphne.

"-they've done-" said June.

"the dirty deed!" the two girls said together.

"What!? No!" said Marlena, horrified. "Mom, you can't possible believe them!"

"Don't worry, I don't. For now," said Barbara.

"I saw this commercial where two guys were singing about milkshakes and pulling a cows utter," said Puck.

"Poor cow. I bet that hurts," said Will. Out of everyone, Will was the best with playing along with Lev and Puck's random comments.

"All right, we better get going," said Dick standing up.

"NOOOOOO!" said Daphne and June, hugging each other.

"I swear, you too are almost as bad as Wally and Dick was when I met them," said Artemis.

Before they left, Lev caught Marlena and Charlie kissing and shouted, "PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PDA, PD-Mhm!"

Marlena covered his mouth and said, "Shut up! You don't whine when you see Mom and Dad kissing, do you!?"

"That's different!" said Lev. "Through their love and passion I exist! You two are just horny teenagers!"

"Lev!" gasped Marlena. "Where did you learn that word!?"

"June taught it to me."

"JUNE!"

June was talking to Daphne, when she heard her name being called and said, "Bye Daphne, I have to deal with the hag."

The Grayson's waved goodbye to the West's, and zetaed back home.

**Ω**

Barbara and Dick put all their kids to bed, and started heading to bed themselves. When Dick was turning off the lights and getting into bed, he asked Barbara, "Babs, what's bugging you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dick sighed and said, "You've been more irritable lately. I can tell something's eating at you."

Barbara sighed and said, "Dick, I'm pregnant."

"_What!?"_

"I found out last week. I haven't told anyone else lately, and I didn't know when it was the right time to tell you."

"Babs, I thought we agreed no more kids after we had June." He said.

"I know, I know, but then we had Puck and Lev, now I can't imagine life without them!"

Dick smiled. "Aren't we getting a little old to still be having children?"

"You tell me; you're the one who keeps getting me pregnant."

Dick smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead. He was already getting the little bit of thrill and nervousness whenever he found out he was going to be a father to another child.

"Goodnight Babs."

"Goodnight Dick."

**End of chapter 16! I think! Okay, so remember to review and tell me what you think. I'm going to try and hold off from anymore one-shots involving life after marriage, because I originally wanted to do two stories about Dick and Barbara; one with life before marriage, and one with life after. I still want to kind of keep to my plan, but I will have my moments when I can't stand the suspense anymore like these last two chapters for instance. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Prompts, criticism, and your input are all welcome. **


	17. I never want to go swimming again

**Just wanted to clarify that before I had Barbara and Dick break up, they were having a lot of problems and were on and off a lot, but instead of writing all the drama I wrote the aftermath of the drama…so I'm sorry for that chapter (I think it was chapter 14?) where Dick and Barbara broke up being so crappy. No reviews on the last chapter, but I guess that's okay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Josh.**

**Age: 18**

Barbara was happy. And the reason for once was not Dick. She was 1000 percent sure she was over him for good this time. After an on and off relationship with him for the past three years, she finally decided it was just too hard and friend zoned him.

She had been with Josh for three months now, and it has been going great. He was still kind, considerate, and extremely sweet. The perfect boyfriend. As for Dick…well, everyone knew that he had no trouble getting a girl, so she didn't worry about him too much.

She was at the cave with M'gann, Karen, and Cassie when out of the blue Cassie said, "Hey Batgirl, have you and Nightwing ever dated?"

Batgirl tensed, and Karen and M'gann shot her warning looks. Batgirls turned to Cassie and said, "Um, why would you ask that."

Cassie shrugged and said, "I guess it's because you two know each other so well."

Batgirl thought for a moment, then figured, telling them wouldn't do any harm. She truthfully really wanted to talk to someone about it. Besides, she could always threaten them if they ever told anyone or teased her about it. No one would dare disregard one of her threats. "Do you want the truth, or what I tell everyone else?"

M'gann and Karen raised their eyebrows, then all said at the same time, "The truth."

Barbara laughed at their egger faces and said, "Well, for the past three years we kind of had this on and off relationship going on. But now I am over the little ass for good."

"So, what's the whole deal with you two anyway?" asked Karen.

Barbara sighed. "I guess you want me to start from the day we met, huh?"

The three girls nodded eagerly, and sat around Barbara listening intently. Usually Barbara would keep a tight lip about the whole thing, but she really wanted another person's input of their relationship. She's never had that before.

"We met when we were nine in school. Nightwing was…_bullied_… a lot when we were that age."

"Wait," said Cassie. "The boss was _bullied!? _For what!?"

"A few things. One being from another country and having a funny accent. Anyway, we became friends that year. We were inseparable friends until we were 16. Right about then, the lines between friends and more than friends started to blur a bit. So, we started dating. After a while, we started arguing more and more. We went on breaks, just to get back together again. When we were 17, I broke it off with him for the first time. We agreed to see other people. That Saturday night I went out with someone else, but ended up getting back together with him the next month. We've had huge, and I mean _huge, _blowout arguments, but we always seemed to get back together. I went on and off with him and another guy for a few months, and a while ago I decided it was too hard. Maintaining our relationship felt more like a hassle, and not fun like it used to be. That's not how a relationship is supposed to work, so I broke it off with him. And this time, it's for good."

"Wow," said Karen.

"You two have been through a lot," said M'gann.

"Yeah, talk about history," said Cassie.

"So, who's the other guy?" asked Karen.

"Um, what?" said Barbara.

"You know; your rebound guy. The one you always get back together with after you break up with Nightwing," said M'gann.

"He is _not _my rebound. I honestly really like him."

"What kind of things did you and Nightwing fight about?" asked Cassie.

Barbara shrugged and said, "Nightwing may seem like he has it all figured out, but trust me. He has major issues. I'm not perfect either; far from it actually. I guess because of our much shared past, it just made it difficult."

_"Team, report to mission briefing room," _said Nightwing over the intercom.

"We better go," said Barbara walking out of the room.

**Ω**

Stupid, damn, stupid ice. He hated ice for the rest of his life. He never even wanted to see a white patch of snow in his life ever again.

During the mission, for some reason beyond him, Barbara had to walk across a lake that was frozen over. The ice cracked, and she fell in. She didn't swim up. That was two minutes ago. Nightwing knew that she could hold her breath for three minutes, but this water was freezing. If only four more minutes went by, she would be unconscious, have hypothermia, and brain damage.

Nightwing kept his cool on the outside, but internally he was flipping out. Every nerve was on end, and he was practically shaking.

After another minute went by, and he _still _wasn't at the lake yet, he frantically contacted M'gann through the mental link saying, "_M'gann, did you get Batgirl out?"_

_ "I almost-yes! I do," _replied M'gann gleefully.

Nightwing relaxed ever so slightly, but he was still on end. "_Good. Get her to the bioship and back to the cave as quickly as possible."_

He was going to have to have a serious talk with Batgirl.

**Ω**

Bargirl woke up to a splitting headache with M'gann sitting beside her. "Ugh...M'gann, what happened?"

"You're awake! Good," said M'gann.

"What happened?"

"You fell into a freezing lake; but I got you out. The others should be back soon."

As if on cue, Nightwing entered the room. "M'gann, La'gaan wanted to see you."

"Oh, of course," said M'gann.

M'gann got up to leave the room, and closed the door after her. Nightwing looked at Barbara and said, "That was a really close call you had out there. You're luck M'gann was so close to you to levitate you out of the water, or it could have been much worse."

Barbara nodded and said, "Yeah, I am. I'm really sorry; I was careless, and it won't happen again."

"That's all I wanted to hear," said Nightwing. Barbara heard a slight catch in his voice. Hearing _Nightwing _have a catch in his voice was like hearing a huge wrestler start bawling.

Nightwing turned to leave, but before he left he turned around and said to Barbara, "I'm really glad you're okay." Then his whole sweet and caring demeanor changed, and he was scowling menacingly at her. "And you _better _not pull something like that again, or you're off the team."

When Nightwing left, Barbara realized something that made her almost leap up and shout for joy. His accent was showing the whole time. She so rarely heard it nowadays, and only when he was screaming. But to hear him have it slip when he was getting emotional or worried…well, let's just say he was more affected by their breakup then she thought.

**Remember, prompts, ideas, criticism, and your input and strongly welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to ****_REVIEW!_**


	18. That Little Bastard

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I really do love writing these two…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Age: 18**

That little bastard. He lied about everything. He must have thought he was so clever keeping this a secret from everyone…from her. To give her credit though, she hadn't really been paying attention to him lately. Ever since she moved in with Josh a month ago, she has kept a distance from Dick, treating him as a friend, not a best friend. She had noticed him getting more and more stressed out… but she always though it was the pressures of being team leader with the Reach invasion and the best of the Justice League gone.

She never imagined this. This was inconceivable. This was horrible. He was horrible.

It happened on a day like any other in the cave. **(The cave never exploded, because I didn't want it to! I'm going to play god here, okay?) **Nightwing called for everyone to go to the debriefing room immediately. Once Barbara got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. There, standing right in front of her, was Wally West, Artemis Crock, and Kaldur'ahm.

Lag'aan, being Lag'aan, charged at Kaldur the second he laid eyes on him. "Lag'aan, no!" said Nightwing, stepping in front of Kaldur.

"Why do you defend him!? He's a traitor!" screamed Lag'aan. "Wait, why is he in the cave?"

Nightwing sighed and said, "I'm going to explain everything in a minute. I need no interruptions, though."

**Ω**

"You faked Artemis's death, sent Kaldur undercover, made us all think Kaldur was a traitor and Artemis was dead all for a silly little plan you had?!" said an outraged Conner.

"It was all necessary for the common goal we had in mind," said Kaldur.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell us," said M'gann, uncharacteristically angry.

"The more people who knew, the more risky and dangerous it would have been," said Nightwing.

"But you told _Wally_," said Barbara. "Tell me; how exactly was that necessary?"

A frightened Wally looked in between the two. Barbara had always been touchy about Wally and Dick's relationship. Partly because he had told Wally his identity, and not her.

"Artemis, Wally's _girlfriend, _the one who _lives _with him, was going to have her _death _faked. I don't know about you, but I think Wally would get pretty mad and try to avenge her if he really thought she was dead," said Nightwing.

Barbara glared at him and crossed her arms, but she said nothing.

"So, why are you telling us this now? Isn't Kaldur and Artemis still supposed to be undercover?" asked Blue Beatle.

"We took them down from the inside," said Artemis. "There was no need for us to be undercover anymore."

"I get why you wouldn't tell anyone, but come on; we're the original team. Me, you, Kaldur, Wally, and M'gann started it. Are we really that untrustworthy?" asked Conner.

"No! Not at all," said Nightwing. "I just-we didn't want anyone to run the risk of Simon or someone else deciding to pick through your mind and find that vital piece of information."

"Well, I am glad you aren't dead," M'gann said to Artemis.

Artemis smiled, and hugged M'gann. "Me too."

Everyone started to talk to and welcome back Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally, while Barbara just stood there in shock. He was the biggest douchebag in the whole entire world.

"Batgirl, are you okay?" Barbara looked up to see Nightwing standing over her. A huge inferno of rage coursed through her at seeing his face.

She bit her tongue and said as calmly as she could, "I need to speak to you. Now."

Nightwing nodded, and followed her out of the room. Once they were alone, she said, "Am I nothing to you? Nothing at all? You told Wally. You told Wally, and not me. Can I remind you who you've known longer?"

"Is that what this is about? Batgirl, you know I favor you two as friends equally-"

"No! That is _not _what this is about! And _I _should be more important to you than Wally! You've known me longer, I've always been there for you, _and _I know you and your civilian identity! Wally may know who you are without the mask, but he doesn't _know _you!"

"Are you sure that's not what this is about? Because you seem pretty fed up about it."

Barbara scoffed and said, "If you don't know what this is about, that you are truly a real _Dick. _You didn't tell me one of my closest friends was really alive and you were faking her death, but you also don't trust me. I shouldn't be surprised; you never have. You never even told me you were Robin, you never told me you were mad at Batman and going to take on a new hero identity, and I never found out about Tim until he was actually in the Robin suit! I could tell you were getting more anxious and stressed out, but you never did tell-"

"You never asked! You never once asked me why I was stressed, and why I was more anxious! Why would I think you cared!? I had no reason to! When you stared treating me like a regular old friend after you moved in with Josh, I thought she was happy, she's done with me, and I don't want to drag her in! I don't want my best female friend in the whole world to get caught up in something she doesn't need to get caught in! You didn't need to know, you didn't ask, so I found no reason to tell you."

Barbara was speechless, for once in her life. After a few minutes of silence, she croaked out, "Nightwing, your problems are my problems."

"That used to be our motto, and in a lot of ways, used to be true. But let's be honest here, Barbara. We've grown apart in the last year. We've gone our separate ways. I will always care about you, and I really hate to say this, but we really have become _just friends."_

Barbara sniffed, dangerously close to tears. Not because she didn't believe it, but because she's known it to be true for a while, but have been avoiding the realization hoping it wasn't true.

Barbara nodded to Nightwing and left the room. By the time she zeated home, she was in tears. That was her nightmares come true. She always knew most childhood friends drifted apart to become no more than acquaintances when they became older. Heck, that was the case for most of her childhood friends.

But it had never happened with Dick. And she cared more about him then she thought. _Much _more. And she was desperately, unconditionally, in love with him. _That little bastard._

**So remember to tell me what you think and how this chapter was! Criticism, your input, prompts, and ideas. This probably wasn't the best chapter…but hey, I tried.**


	19. Flipped

**I MADE THE 50 REVIEWS MARK! WOOHOO! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! DON'T LET THAT GO TO YOUR HEADS! Thank you guys for all the support; it really means a lot to me. But that doesn't meant for you to stop reviewing; the opposite, really. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice. **

**Age: 19 (Only about one-three months after the last chapter)**

Barbara and Josh had broken up for good this time. She told him that she wasn't in love with him, and that she felt bad for going back to him constantly, not letting him have another relationship. All he did was smile sadly and said, "At least we tried, right?"

Barbara felt so bad. Because she finally figured out, all along Josh had really been her go-to guy after Dick. He was always second-best; he deserved to be number one for some other girl, not her number two.

She was a fool for letting her number one get away. And she was going to do everything in her power to get him back.

**Ω**

Dick was confused; he loved Barbara, in what way he didn't know, but she had crossed the line. She ignored him and treated him like an average friend whenever she was back with Josh, but had persecuted and put him down if he said they were anything less the very best of friends.

She also acted like she had every right to know about his plan with Kaldur and Artemis. She even stooped as low as to bring _Wally _into it. _Wally! _

She should know that what Dick has with Wally is different than what Dick has with Barbara. Wally is the typical guy best friend, and there's nothing typical with what he has with Barbara.

Dick needed to clear his head, so he went to Haley's circus. Recalling his past had stopped being painful and started being fun and enjoyable a while ago.

He walked around to see all the animals, and, low and behold, there was Zitka, the old circus elephant. Dick smiled, and walked around to greet the elephant. He and Zitka had always shared a close bond; closer than even the animal trainers were with her. And, being an elephant, Zitka recognized Dick and his sent immediately, and began to tousle his hair just like she used to.

Dick laughed. "Hi girl; did you miss me?"

In response, the elephant picked him up with her trunk, and tried to put him on her back. But Dick slipped out of her grasp and said, "No girl; maybe some other time?"

Dick cupped his hands around her trunk, and blew inside. Zitka blew back, and they began to do their little game of communication that they haven't played in so long.

Dick could tell she had missed him. It was a strange but adorable bond they shared when they were younger; a bond they apparently still shared.

"Excuse me, but only performers are allowed back here." Dick turned around to see a girl who was his age, had brown crazy curly hair, big brown eyes, and tan skin. Dick recognized her immediately.

"Hey Kayla; long time no see," he said.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

Zitka kept her trunk wrapped around him as he said, "Don't remember me? I'm really hurt. I used to be the star of the show!"

"I don't-_Dick?!" _ Kayla dropped her jaw as a smile began to light her face. "Is that you? No _wonder _Zitka like you so much! My god, how you've changed."

Kayla ran to hug him, but Zitka snorted in her face protectively. Kayla laughed and said, "I had forgotten how much she really does like you."

"Yup," said Dick. "Zitka right here is the only girl in my life."

"I remember you saying that when we were nine."

"Some things never change."

"How about we catch up over dinner tonight at Mario's Pizzeria tonight at six? We don't have a show tonight."

Dick smiled and said, "Are you hitting on me, Miss. Lion Tamer?"

"Is that a yes or no?" asked Kayla, also smiling.

"I would love to accompany you to Mario's. But don't tell Zitka; she might get jealous."

Kayla laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

**Ω**

"So, what have you been up to lately?" asked Kayla.

"I'm currently studying at Bludhaven University for a degree as a criminal defense attorney," replied Dick. They had just gotten their pizza and were catching up.

"So what made you come back to Haley's? An old friendly visit?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see how everyone has been. So what have _you _been up to after all this time?"

"Well, after my parents retired, I took on the whole Lion Tamer shtick about three years ago. Before that, I guess you can just say I was living with the circus training to train animals."

"You must be a pro now," said Dick.

"If things had turned out differently, you could have been the best acrobat in the _world."_

"Not in the _world," _snorted Dick. "I was never that good."

"Are you kidding?" gawked Kayla. "You were _nine years old, _and better that some acrobats who were adults could ever hope to be! Not to mention that your parents were considered the best in the world for their quadruple summersault."

Dick raised an eyebrow and said, "How do you know that I don't still practice?"

A gleeful smile lit Kayla's face as she said, "You _don't! _Oh my god, you _do! _You have to show me a routine when we get back to the big top!"

"N-no, I couldn't. Do you know how long it's been since I've preformed in fount of people?"

Kayla's smile slipped and she said, "Oh my gosh, Dick, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

Dick's eyes widened as he said, "No, that's not what I meant at all! I just meant that, well, it has been a long time since I performed."

"Oh, don't worry! You'll do fine! And remember; once a circus freak, always a circus freak."

They paid for their meal, and headed back to Haley's. Once they were there, they set up the trapeze; Dick changed, and climbed up the ladder. Kayla made sure there was a net.

Dick gave a thumbs up, which she happily returned with a smile. Dick took a deep breath, and suddenly, he was flying. He was flipping and twirling with so much grace like he was born for this. And he actually was. Dick savored this moment. He forgot how much he loved this; how no matter how much fun crime fighting was, it would never compare to flying on a trapeze where he was born.

He did all his old tricks, and a few new complicated ones. For his final move, he did what his family was known for. He did the quadruple summersault. When he was finished, he realized that a few of the circus members had come to watch, and so did Mr. Haley. They all started cheering and applauding, Mr. Haley the loudest.

Dick bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you!"

He recognized a few of the circus members form his Flying Grayson days, but other than that, the majority was new.

"You're amazing, kid! What's your name?" asked an acrobat congratulating Dick.

Dick was about to answer him, when Jack Haley walked up to him saying, "Do my eyes deceive me? Dick Grayson, my boy, how you've grown! You look remarkably like your father, but with your mother's beautiful eyes. It's good to see you."

The acrobat who asked Dick his name eyes widened. "You're _the _Dick Grayson?! Let me just say, it is an honor to meet you. I should have known by your quadruple summersault."

A lady with strawberry blonde hair, freckles, and bright green eyes walked up to Dick saying, "Little Acrobat! My, you've grown to be quite the looker, haven't you? Come here and give your Aunt Maria a hug."

Dick smiled and hugged Maria. She and his mother had been closer than sisters, so Dick always called her "Aunt." When Dick first lost his parents, Maria and Haley were the ones testifying in court to adopt the boy as their own. Maria was the most infuriated when the court declared the circus was not an ideal place for a young child to grow up in, and Maria and Haley weren't blood relatives. To that very day, Maria called Dick at least once a week to see how he was doing, but they haven't seen each other in person for years.

Dick relished it. Throughout the rest of the night, circus performers he had known were welcoming him back with open arms. The new members were honored to meet him, and everyone was friendly. It was like walking back into a dream. And Barbara wasn't a part of it.

He had forgotten how happy he used to be. What a family felt like.

Eventually, everyone had gone to bed to rest up for the show the next night all begging him to watch. He was saying good-bye to Kayla when she said, "You know, you could come back. You're the best acrobat I've ever seen, and you know Jack would give you a slot."

Dick smiled sadly and said, "Kayla, that was a part of my life. A really, really, good part. Probably the best. But I can't go back."

Kayla looked him in the eye, and kissed him. Dick was surprised, but he kissed back. After a few seconds, Kayla broke apart and said, "Just think about it."

As Dick went back home, he thought just maybe, finally, he was over Barbara Gordon.

**So remember to tell me what you think! The good, the bad, and the ugly. I don't know how elephants are affectionate; I'm just trying to get the point across that the elephant Zitka really, really liked Dick. If elephants could or can love, Zitka loves Dick. Also, don't you think if people in the circus were so close to Dick that they'd keep in touch? I mean, come on, they were like family! Anyway, prompts, ideas, your input, and please REVIEW! **

**I WILL NOT ADD STARFIRE TO THE STORY, BECASUSE I SHIP BOTH DICK/BARBARA AND DICK/STARFIRE! I AM SO CONFUSED ON THE MATTER, SO I WON'T ADD STARFIRE. I'M SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO WANT TO SEE DICK PICK BARBARA OVER STARFIRE, BUT I JUST CAN'T DO THAT TO EITHER OF THEM.**


	20. All is Fair in Love and War

**Did everyone get my memo at the end of the last chapter? If not, I WILL NOT ADD STARFIRE. Now, everyone has got it. **

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, so, I guess that I kind of have been portraying Barbara as a bitch and Dick as the best guy in the world throughout this story. I guess I was just so focused on making Barbara not always in the right, that I made Dick always in the right. Which I really didn't mean to do. So now, I am going to make a gradual flip.**

**Disclaimer: SCREWYOU DISCLAIMER! **

**(I don't own Young Justice)**

"You hooligans! Circus freaks! I'll get you one day!" Kayla and Dick ran away from the old lady, laughing as the old lady took out a gun and began to shoot at them.

"Oh my god! Is she taking out a gun!?" panted Kayla.

"Yep," said Dick as the first shot rang out. "Run in a zigzag formation!"

The two outran the old lady and bent over, panting. "Man," said Dick, "I haven't had _that _kind of fun in…well, 10 years!"

Kayla laughed and said, "What happened to you then, huh? Did you turn into a stiff?"

Dick looked at Kayla. He thick curls wild and loose hanging over her face, a mischievous glint in her large brown eye. She was so different than Barbara, yet so similar.

"Well, look who was my guardian and raised me for the past 10 years," said Dick.

"Okay, you got me there. You can take the boy out of the circus-"

"-but you can't take the circus out of the boy."

"AHMEN!" said Kayla with her hands raided toward and her face facing the sky.

Dick laughed and said, "I forgot how much I missed you."

Kayla smiled at him and kissed him. "Well, now all you have to do is make new memories." She smiled deviously, and started running away.

Dick looked up to the sky, wondering if Kayla was a sign that he should get over Barbara. He looked after Kayla running away, and started chasing after her. He guessed he would find out.

**Ω**

"Hey, Artemis, do you know where Dick has been lately? He hasn't been in Bludhaven for the past week." Barbara had been trying to find Dick everywhere. As a last resort, she called the one other person that might have the briefest idea where he was.

"Hmmm, no, actually. You know he doesn't talk to me about guy stuff. But, I _do _have access to the only person he _does _talk about guy stuff to. _WAAAAAAAAAALLYYYYYYY!" _

Barbara laughed when she heard an annoyed "_What?" _call back.

"_Do you know where Dick went for the past-_hey Barbara, how long have you been trying to contact Dick?"

"Um, about five days," said Barbara.

"_Five days?" _Artemis yelled at Wally.

"_Uh, n-no, why would I?"_

_ "Because you're his best friend?"_

Wally changed the subject and said, "_Hey, who are you talking to anyway?"_

"_Barbara," _said Artemis.

"_Then I definitely don't know where he is," _said Wally.

"Wait, wait," said Barbara to Artemis on the phone. "Put Wally on the phone."

"_Wally, Barbara wants to talk to you," said Artemis._

_ "Uh, um, I'm going to the bathroom."_

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I CAN HEAR YOU!" screamed Barbara into the phone.

"_Wally, you better get on the phone, or Barbara might blow a gasket," _said Artemis.

Wally sighed and said, "_Alright, give me the phone."_

Barbara heard a scuffle of Artemis handing the phone to Wally, and then Wally said, "Hey, Barbara."

"Wally, I want you to answer me truthfully. Is Dick avoiding me?"

"Uh, um well, you see, he's not really _avoiding _you, as he just needed some space for a while," he said.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you, but remember; you didn't hear this from me. He went to Haley's circus for a while. He said he needed some time to think and figure things out."

Barbara simply said, "Thanks Wally," and hung up.

She put her face in her hands and sighed. She had really screwed up if she derived him to go back to Haley's circus. She knew that sorry wouldn't be enough, but she had to start small, and work her way up. She would make him hers again. It would just take time.

**Ω**

Haley's circus was the most amazing show she's ever seen. Granted, she hasn't seen very many circuses, but even she knew it was probably the best show on earth.

After the show, she sneaked into the performers area, figuring Dick would be back there talking to some old friends. She found him, but not the way she expected.

He was with the lion tamer; a girl about an inch shorted than Barbara, olive skin and unruly thick curls. She was an exotic beauty; something Barbara was not. She didn't really think anything of it, until she saw them kiss.

Barbara felt her heart seize up, and she walked out of there immediately. She didn't feel like seeing him anymore.

On one hand, she was furious. On the other hand, she was ashamed. She was ashamed she was furious, because she was the one who drove him away in the first place.

"Hey, Barbara!" she heard Dick call after her. He must have spotted her.

Barbara turned around and smiled at Dick. "Hey, Dick."

"Hey, Barbara, what are you doing here?"

"You know, I just wanted to talk to you and, with how stressed out you were, I figured you were here." She was going to return Wally's favor.

Dick nodded. "O-okay."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, for everything. I kept you at a distance and then kept you close, but only on my terms, and it was wrong. So, I guess I'll see you around."

Barbara began to walk away; Dick called after her and said, "I was wrong, too. You just treated me like a normal guy friend when you have a girlfriend. I was just used to more, and I overreacted."

"Now that that's done, I guess I'll see you around?" she said.

"Yeah, definitely," said Dick.

They smiled at each other, and Barbara was once again reassured that, no matter if they end up together or not, they would always be okay.

But as Barbara headed home and as she saw Dick with the lion tamer, the phase, _All is fair in love and War, _came to mind.

**Your input, prompts, ideas, and REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	21. Puck and Lev

**I never realized how American I talk until I was telling someone that this one girl was "A tad round in the barrels and gut." After I said that, I thought, Man. I bet if I was in Scotland, they wouldn't be able to tell what I was saying. (In reality, I am a hillbilly. I live in the foothills. XD Though, a valley girl would be more appropriate.)**

**There was no point to that. Just jutting down my thoughts. Anyway, on to the story!**

**TigerLilly1818: Sure, somewhere down the line. That sounds like a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: (eye twitch) No, no I don't own this! **

**I wanted to make another future fict so…Age: 29**

"TATAAAAAA! JUNE TOOK MY BLANKET!" screamed 7-year-old Marlena.

"NU! NU!" screamed 3-year-old June. Marlena and June had grown up speaking both English and Romanian. June was so little and didn't understand the difference between the two different languages that she just used her own mashed up version of Romanian and English.

"June, Marlena, Tata is busy," said Dick.

"Nu am luat pătură!" said June.

Dick sighed and got up from what he was doing, found the blanket under the couch, and gave it to Marlena. Marlena smiled, and wrapped it around herself as she watched T.V.

"See, pătură was under canapea!" said June.

Barbara, who was very pregnant, walked down the stairs and said, "What the hel -_hay-_are they saying?"

Dick frowned and said, "Barbara, you should really learn Romanian. It's insulting to my culture that you haven't already."

"It's not _my _fault that you are Romanian, and I don't know the language," said Barbara.

"I could _teach _you," said Dick.

"But I don't feel like learning a whole other language. I already fluently speak three."

Dick rolled his eyes, actually insulted that one of those languages wasn't his mother tongue. "Copii, mama ta este mai rău decât un taur gravidă," he said.

Marlena's eyes widened, and she started giggling.

"What? What did you tell them?" demanded Barbara.

Dick feigned an innocent look as he said, "Me? Well, you _would _know if you had taken the time to learn my native language. But apparently, I'm not important enough."

Barbara sighed and said, "Okay, as soon as these twins are born, I will learn, okay?"

Dick smiled, and kissed his wife. "Deal."

Suddenly, Barbara gasped. "What is it?" said Dick.

"Um, my water just broke," said Barbara.

Dick raised his eyebrows, and smiled. "Well, you're keeping good on your promise sooner than you thought, huh?"

"_Dick," _said Barbara.

"All right, all right, no need to be pushy, woman," Dick grabbed that car keys, a jacket, and opened the door.

"Wait, what about June and Marlena?" asked Barbara.

Dick nodded. "Right." He dialed a number and said, "Alfred? Yeah, it's me. Oh, nothing much, how's-"

"_Dick," _said Barbara with her teeth gritted.

"Alright, alright. Hey, Alfred? Can you, um, watch the girls for us for a little bit? Why? Well, because-"

"_GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE, GRAYSON," _seethed Barbara.

Dick raised his eyebrows, and handed the phone to his wife. "Alfred, _please _get over here. My water just broke, and-"

"Say no more Miss. Gor-I mean Mrs. Grayson. I shall be there right away," said Alfred as he hung up with a _click. _

As Barbara and her husband headed out the door, Dick said to the girls, "June, Marlena, Alfred will be here in a few minutes. Goodbye, Te iubesc."

The couple got in their car, and headed for Bludhaven Hospital.

Barbara began breathing really deeply, and letting out the occasional yelps.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Barbara was rushed to a room, with Dick following close behind.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths," soothed Dick.

"Shut the hell up, you're not the one who has to give birth."

"Just trying to be helpful," muttered Dick.

"I'm sorry sir, you'll need to wait outside," said a nurse, pulling Dick to the side.

"Oh, it's alright; I'm the father," said Dick.

"I know; you'll still have to wait outside until after the birth," she said.

Dick started to get angry, but he didn't want to make a scene. He stiffly nodded, and sat down in the waiting room. He gripped the edge of the chair until his knuckles turned white.

"Where's Dick?" he heard Barbara say.

"There's a new policy; no one is allowed to be in the room until the bun is out of the oven. That includes the father," said the nurse.

Barbara said nothing, but shrieked. "Please, just bring him in here," she said.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

Barbara screamed again.

Dick was beyond furious. They had no right to keep him from seeing the birth of his child. But, he didn't want to create a scene, especially when Barbara was in labor.

Dick heard the pounding of footsteps, and turned to see Commissioner Gordon running up to him. "Alfred called me," he said. "How is she?"

He was answered with another one of Barbara's shrieks, and the nurse yelling, "_Push!"_

Commissioner Gordon had a change in disposition, as he looked accusingly at Dick and said, "Why aren't you in there?"

Dick narrowed his eyes, and looked at the ground. "Apparently, there's this new '_policy'."_

"Don't let that stop you!" said Mr. Gordon.

"A-are you sure?"

Gordon nodded his head. "Absolutely. My daughter needs you right now. That's a stupid policy. Never heard another hospital have it in my life."

Dick smiled at his father-in-law, and walked into the room Barbara was giving birth in. The nurse narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You're not allowed in here."

Dick sat next to Barbara, and held her hand. He glared at the nurse and said, "I'm not going to miss the birth of my child, _thank you very much."_

The nurse smiled at him and said, "I didn't see anything."

Barbara smiled at Dick and said, "You're here," before she screamed again.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy with his twin on the way," she said.

One of the twins was rushed away to get all his medical status checked. Barbara immediately screamed again, as the next twin started coming.

After the next twin was out and all the pushing, screaming, and blood was all over, the happy couple held their newborn twins. Dick was holding one, and Barbara was holding the other. Her hair was slicked back with sweat, and her eyes drooped with exhaustion.

"Puck and Luke," said Dick.

"No, Dick, we _talked _about this. I am most certainly not naming _my _sons _Puck _and _Luke. _Those are horrible names! I told you, their names would be Lev and Jack!" she said.

"Still need another minute on the names?" asked the nurse. "That's alright; I'll ask you after the feeding."

Barbara held her hand out for the baby Dick was holding. Dick handed her the child; albeit reluctantly. After Barbara breast fed and was sound asleep, the nurse came back in asking for names.

Dick looked at the two little boys; they had wisps of red hair that stood up on their head. Dick smiled, as two names seemed to click in his head. "Puck and Lev."

The nurse looked at him strangely for the strange choice in names, but simply wrote them down.

After the nurse left, Wally, Artemis, Alfred, Bruce, Tim, Cassie, Damian, Commissioner Gordon, Melena, June, Charlie, Daphne, and Will all walked into the room.

Dick grabbed the hands of his two daughters and said, "Ready to meet your baby brothers?"

**Okay, so another chapter finished! Woohoo! Okay, so remember, your input, ideas, criticism, and REVIEWS of the chapter are all welcome! A special shout out to TigerLilly1818 for being the first person to give me a prompt! Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	22. Doubt

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter! Woohoo! You know, when I used to watch Teen Titans, and I didn't know Robin's backstory, I would pretend that he was normal until an asteroid landed in his back yard, and something attacked his face, and that's how he got his mask. **

**Soccernin19: That's a great idea! However, I won't use it until later.**

**Bluehope13 (guest): Ditto. (:**

**Guest: Well, that's what I'm doing now. (:**

**Disclaimer: G, GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF OF ME!**

**Age: 20**

Barbara was fed up with Dick. She almost wanted to go all diva, and tell Dick she loved him, and the circus slut was a waste of his time.

She tried to be patient and nice, you know, wait until the little fling was over, but apparently, it wasn't a _fling. _They had been together a year now! The worse thing about was though, she was so completely nice, funny, silly, and _exactly like Dick in every way. _Maybe it had to do with being raised in a circus of whatnot, but Barbara had never met anyone like Dick until she met Kayla. Barbara knew if she didn't do something soon, all would be lost.

So, as all last resorts go, she turned to the girls. That's right; she was going to ask M'gann and Karen for help.

She was planning on doing that, really she was, but they approached her first. "Um, Batgirl, you have seemed, more, _stressed,_ than you usually are," said M'gann. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," grumbled Barbara.

"Girl, you're _tripping _if you think we'd buy that. Seriously, though, what's up?" asked Karen.

Barbara sighed in defeat and said, "It's a boy."

"Is a _certain _boy with masked eyes, and raven black hair?" asked M'gann.

Barbara glared at the two girls and said, "Yes, it's _Nightwing," _said Barbara.

Karen squealed and said, "Spill girl!"

"Fine, but only if you _shut up!" _the two girls fell silent immediately.

"Okay, so, he's been dating some girl of late. For the past year. At first I thought I'd let it pass, you know, then tell him how I feel, but then, after the relationship had been going on a while, I realized that it _wasn't _just a fling. I don't know what to do."

Karen and M'gann were silent before M'gann said, "What are your true feelings about him."

Barbara looked around and said, "You _swear _you won't tell anyone?"

M'gann and Karen nodded vigorously. Barbara took a deep breath and said, "I figured it out a while ago, but I'm in love with him."

It felt so weird to her saying it out loud, but also good in a really strange way. Kind of like how saying it out loud made it all the more real.

Karen and M'gann were shocked into silence, not knowing what to say. Finally, Karen smiled and said, "This is _just _like a movie. What you need to do is show him how much better you are then her."

"Tell him how you feel," said M'gann. "Maybe then he'll see that you are the one for him. And don't be nervous of rejection; I know he feels the same way."

"I'll tell you, I've never seen a more perfect match in my _life. _You two were made for each other; you just have to make him see that," said Karen. "Or _I _will."

Barbara smiled weakly at the two girls and said, "Thank you. I really appreciate the help."

"Call us and keep us informed," said Karen, as she walked away to go greet Mal.

M'gann was about to walk away, when Barbara grabbed her arm and said, "Congratulations on you and Conner's marriage, by the way. I'm sorry Nightwing, Robin and I couldn't be there, but-"

"Yeah, I know; the whole _secret identity _shtick, I know. But, I just want to say; I've known Nightwing for about seven years, and he's become a little brother of sorts to me. So, I can't help but feel that you guys don't trust us when I've known you all for so long." M'gann pulled her arm out of Barbara's grasp, and began to walk away.

**Ω**

Barbara was having dinner with Dick and Kayla. Once again, she felt like the third wheel. When Dick won the debate of paying the bill and excused himself, Kayla began to be, _honest, _with Barbara.

"Hey, Barbara, you and Dick used to date at one point in time, right?" she asked.

Barbara nodded trying to act nonchalant. "Yeah…why?"

"You still have feeling for him, don't you?" she asked.

Barbara visibly tensed. "What would make you say that?"

"I'm not stupid, regardless of what everyone thinks, you know. He still has feelings for you too, you know."

Barbara turned towards the lion tamed so quickly, Kayla flinched. "How would _you _know that?" she asked sharply.

Kayla looked down at the table and said, "I can tell by the way he looks at you; by the way he talks about you. But he also likes me a lot, too. You too may have history together, but Dick and I have some too."

When Barbara didn't say anything, Kayla continued. "I also think he can get over you. I don't know who will end up with who but let me just say; I won't give him up without a fight."

Barbara knew she should be furious. And in a way, she was. But something else stirred in her, and she smiled at Kayla. She was actually starting to like the girl more and more. "You know Kayla, I hope after this whole ordeal is over, we can really be friends."

Kayla mirrored Barbara's smile and said, "Ditto. You're the most kick-ass girl I've ever met. Under different circumstances, I think we'd be best friends."

"Don't let this go to your head," said Barbara. "I'm not letting him go without a fight either," she said.

"Kayla raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're up for the challenge, _Gordon? _I _am _a lion tamer."

"You've never met a lion quite like me, I'm sure."

"True, but I can always break them."

Even though the two girls were basically kidding, there were undertones of malice in their voices.

Dick came back and said; "Alright, everything's good to…" he trailed off as he saw the two girls glaring daggers at each other. Slightly frightened, he decided not to say anything.

**Ω**

"Barbara."

M'gann turned around to see Batgirl without her sunglasses, and her jaw dropped. "Wha-what did you say?"

Barbara sighed and said, "Look, I've been thinking about what you said, and it got me thinking. I trust you; I've known you for about six years, so why haven't I told you about my secret I.D? So, I've decided to tell you. Hi, my name is Barbara Gordon. I'll try to convince Nightwing to tell you his, but don't be too depressed if he doesn't tell you. He has a tendency to be a _Dick."_

M'gann squealed, hugged Barbara and said, "Thank-you, THANK YOU! You won't regret this! I promise I won't tell anyone."

Barbara smiled, put back on her sunglasses and said, "I don't doubt you."

**TA DA! So remember to review, prompts, ideas, criticism, ideas, and your input are all welcome! THE ONLY TEEN TITANS MEMBER I WILL ADD (IF ANY) IS RAVEN! AND THAT IS SIMPLY FOR A LOVE INTREST FOR BEAST BOY! BECAUSE I LOVE THEM BOTH! REVIEW!**


	23. Being Okay

**Thanks to everyone who reviews! You're beautiful! All of you! Even the people who think they're ugly reading this story are beautiful! Don't listen to those dirty rotten pea-brained butts who tell you otherwise!**

**Anyways, for those of you who thought I was making Kayla a ****_beep! _****well, I wasn't. She was just trying to, you know, say what is and whatnot. I mean, if you were in Kayla's position and your boyfriend, a guy you ****_really _****liked, had a 'best friend' who he always hung out with, and he still liked her, and she was going after him, but he was getting over her and liking you, wouldn't you want to set the 'best female friend' straight? But if you just do want to hate on Kayla, I guess it's fine, even though I don't want her to be the other one everyone hates on. I couldn't make everyone like Josh…that would be boring!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I'm pretty sure I own Kayla, though…**

**Age: 20**

Dick was bewildered. Kayla and Barbara both were demanding his attention a lot of late. Barbara would always insist on hanging out after missions, and Kayla would always insist on taking him out for dinner. It was very unusual. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

Sometimes, his plans with one girl would conflict with the other. He just said yes to the person who asked him first; problem solved.

Unfortunately, M'gann and Karen didn't think that as the problem being 'solved'.

One day in the cave, M'gann and Karen confronted him when he was alone, and asked him what his problem was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh, _sure _you don't," said Karen, voice heavily dripping in sarcasm.

"You know exactly what we're talking about!" said M'gann.

"No, I really don't," said the confused Nightwing.

When Karen and M'gann clued on that he really didn't get it, both girls mentally face-palmed. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked Karen. "I guess I do. What's going on between you and Bar-Batgirl?"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, figuring that Barbara must have told Karen and M'gann who she was. He chose to ignore it, for the moment, and instead said, "Bargirl and I are coworkers. There's nothing else to it."

"Do you want us to tell her that's what you said?" threatened M'gann.

Nightwing's eyes beneath the mask widened as he said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try me?" asked M'gann.

Nightwing sighed in defeat, knowing that getting in trouble with Barbara was far worse than telling all his relationship secrets to Karen and M'gann. "What do you want to know?"

"Truthfully, how do you feel about Batgirl?" asked Karen.

"She is very dear to me," answered Nightwing.

"Anytime, I could go and tell BG that you consider yourselves coworkers…" said M'gann.

Nightwing grunted in frustration and said tightly, "I don't really know."

Karen and M'gann widened their eyes, and M'gann finally said, "What do you mean?"

Nightwing shut his eyes for a good moment, before he went on saying, "I love her, I know that. But I don't know exactly _how. _Our relationship is so confusing and messed up; as I'm sure she's told you."

Karen and M'gann were silent for a good long moment, before Karen said, "That is pretty messed up."

Nightwing nodded and said, "I can't even remember why we broke up in the first place all those years ago. I guess we just knew each other so well, so a romantic relationship was just too much." Nightwing was talking more to himself now.

Karen put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You know what you need to do? You need to get your crap together. You need to figure out how you really feel about Batgirl, and make it clear where you stand. _You _need to be the one to initiate the relationship. Girls don't like a guy who waits."

**Ω**

Dick was a little peeved at Barbara. She couldn't just go around telling people who she was. It didn't matter if those people were trustworthy or not; anything could happen. Her two lives had to remain _separate. _Someone had to tell her this and apparently, that was him.

Through an afternoon walk in the park, (that Kayla didn't know about) he decided to tell her. "You told M'gann and Karen your identity."

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? What about it?"

Dick sighed and said, "You can't tell _anyone _your identity. That was the rule of being in the hero business."

Barbara snorted and said, "Even people we've known for _seven years, _Dick? You know, after a while, it starts to look like we don't trust them. And _that _can be a problem."

"You're not getting it. It doesn't matter if we trust them or not. What if something happened on the field?! What if they're _tortured _for one of our identities!?"

Barbara knows he's referring to the time he was tortured by Penguin for Batman and other league member's identities. "Sometimes we just have to take that risk," she whispered.

Dick knew she wasn't talking about secret identities anymore. But truthfully, he was scared to talk about his feelings to Barbara. Out of everything, it was what he feared the most. He couldn't explain it to her, when he didn't quite understand it himself. He was also afraid of rejection. It has always been one of his phobias ever since his parents died. He was in horrible homes where it was clear that he wasn't wanted there for six months after his parents died, and he was also terrified Bruce would find him a nuisance and they'd send him back to the _home. _

That kind of rejection from Barbara…he wouldn't be able to live with it. So instead of steering the conversation in the direction Barbara wanted it to go, he said, "Better safe than sorry."

That was a _huge _mistake. Right after that sentence rang out, Barbara slapped him across the face. _Hard. _"You _used _to be trusting," said Barbara. "You _used _to be my best friend. You _used _to see the good in everyone!"

"Barbara-" he began to say as he walked toward her.

She interrupted him by yelling, "_No!" _and yanking herself out of his reach. "You told Wally! Before me! And _I _was your best friend first! You were _bros _with him, and always chose him over me!"

"Is this about Wally _again?" _he said exasperated.

Barbara's eyes glazed with fury, and tears started to leak out of her eyes. "You _jerk! _You-you-tyrant! You horrible, horrible person!" Now Dick knew she was really upset. She never cussed when she was fighting mad and upset. She was just strange like that. "I don't even know _who _you are anymore. And it's not about Wally!" Barbara gave a sad smile and a little chuckle. "It has _never _been about Wally. It's been about the _fact _that you would trust someone over me, when I've been there for you since the _accident. _I have always been there for you, Dick. I've just been waiting for you to see it."

"Barbara-"

"Dick, I love you. But I can't do this anymore. I can't keep kidding myself that you'll finally, after _eleven years, _let me it. Goodbye, Dick."

As Barbara walked away, Dick just stood there. He was in complete shock. He was an idiot. He was _the worst _person in the world. She was always there. He had just been too busy with his life to see it. But Barbara was wrong about one thing. She was, and always will be, a part of his life.

Dick heaved a great sigh as he realized how he felt about Barbara. He was indeed in love with her. You know, the romantic kind. But he was going to glue back the broken fragments of their relationship, no matter how long it took. If there was one big difference between him and Barbara Gordon, it was that he always knew right away that they'd always be okay.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Prompts, criticism, ideas, and your input are very much welcome. PLEASE REVIEW! AND ALSO PLEASE GIVE YOUR INPUT ON THIS CHAPTER! **


	24. Vulnerability

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Bluehope13: A response to your review regarding Starfire. Young Justice actually messes with the age of about all its characters. Dick Grayson was never a part of Young Justice in the DC comics. As far as age goes, Teen Titans is much more accurate than Young Justice. So if Starfire were to date Tim Drake, she'd be a ****_MAJOR _****cougar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**A continuation of last chapter…**

"Alright, so I know you don't talk to me about your lady troubles. But I've never seen you this low before, so could you break your rule at least once?" Wally was looking for Dick to ask him a rather important question, when he found him wondering Bludhaven deep in thought.

"It's nothing of your concern, Wally, I'll be fine. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Wally wasn't taking any of Grayson's crap. "Dude, I'm tired of you treating everyone like they're stupid, and we won't understand your problems. Come on man, talk to me."

"Wally, I really don't-"

"Look, you've been a good friend about my girl troubles all these years. Now I want to repay the debt. Please, just tell me what's eating at you."

Dick sighed and said, "Alright, fine, you win. It's-Barbara."

Wally forced himself to keep an impassive face so Dick would keep talking to him, but he was thinking, _Naturally, it's Barbara. _"Well don't keep me hanging."

"She-she told me she loves me. That she's _in _love with me. I don't know what to do. I don't think she'll even talk to me after what happened."

"What happened?"

"She told M'gann and Karen her identity and I guess I kind of snapped. I confronted her about it, and said that her two lived had to remain unattached and separate. She said that maybe the risk is worth taking, and then I knew that she was talking about us. Maybe because of my-_past experiences- _or maybe just because I'm scarred, but I couldn't bring myself to open up to her. It's like I don't know _how. _So instead of following her, I said, 'Better safe than sorry,'."

Wally shook his head and said, "That was probably the _worst _thing you could have said."

"I know that now. She slapped me and started saying about how I used to be like this, and how I used to be like that, and then she said she used to know me. And-and she said that she has always been there for me, and has just been waiting for me to see it. She laughed and said she was in love with me, but it was getting too hard for her and to let her know when I'd let her in, and walked away. I was too stunned to chase after, and do anything, really."

Wally was silent for a moment before he said, "You really messed up."

"Don't you think I _know _that?" Dick growled.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I guess I do."

"First, let me ask you this; how _do _you feel about Barbara? Be honest with me."

"I'm in love with her." Dick was shocked about how easy the words flew from his lips. He had never said that before about anyone; yet it felt correct saying it about Barbara.

"Well, that was much easier to get you to admit than I expected. Okay then. What you need to do is break up with Kayla, and tell Barbara how you feel. Really, just become completely venerable, and tell her the reasoning behind everything you do and have done."

"Easier said than done."

"Do you want to get her back or not?"

"I do."

"Then you'll do as I say. Don't worry; everything will work out in the end, alright?"

Dick nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, Wally. You're a good friend."

Wally smiled back and said, "Of course I am. Now if you're all done with your mopey feast, I need to ask something. I'm going to propose to Artemis, and if she says yes, will you be my best man?"

**Ω**

"Barbara honey, come on and open the door!" Bette, Carla, and Hailey pounded on Barbara's college dorm room, demanding why she hasn't come out of her room for a whole day.

"Go away! I just need some time to get my thoughts together!" shouted Barbara.

"Is she in there?" asked a new voice Barbara recognized as Karen.

"Who are you?" asked Carla.

"We're friends from Barbara's Blush and Bullets club," said M'gann.

"Uh, okay," said Hailey.

"Open the door!" said Karen. "Or I will personally break it down myself!"

"I like you," said Bette. "You heard her, Barbara! Come on out and tell us what's wrong!"

Barbara opened the door to see six angry women demanding to know what was wrong all at once. Barbara realized she had a problem when four of the girls there knew Dick Grayson, and the other two knew Nightwing. She figured it would be better to tell M'gann and Karen Dick's secret identity then tell Carla, Hailey, and Bette who Nightwing was.

"Guys, guys, slow down! I'll tell you everything in just a minute if you'd SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent as they sat on Barbara's bed. Barbara mentally told M'gann, "_M'gann, I need you to set up a psychic link between you, Karen and me."_

_ "Link established," _said M'gann.

"_Nightwing's secret identity is Dick Grayson; the only reason I'm telling you guys this is because Hailey, Carla, and Bette don't know he's Nightwing."_

Barbara ignored the shocked expressions on Karen and M'gann's faces and said, "I got in a fight with Dick."  
"When are you two not fighting?" asked Bette. Hailey punched her in the shoulder and Bette said, "What I meant to say was, I thought he was going out with the Lion Tamer, Kayla."

"Well, _yeah," _said Carla. "But Barbara obviously still has feelings for him."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said, "You could say that."

Hailey covered her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh! You're in _love _with him!"

Barbara blushed furiously and said, "That's beside the point! The point is that he is a total a-hole and will never let me in! As far as I'm concerned, those two circus freaks can have each other."

"I'll go talk to him," Karen offered.

"Me too," said M'gann. "You _know _we can knock some sense into him."

"Um, excuse me, but who _are _you?" said Bette.

"Duh, you guys don't know each other," said Barbara. "Bette, Carla, Hailey, this is Megan and Karen. I met them my sophomore year. Megan, Karen, these are my friends from high school."

Barbara covered her face and said, "Megan, Karen that's really sweet of you, but if he's going to do anything I want him to do it on his own. I don't want him to apologize, and not really mean it."

"I understand," said Karen. "The guy has to step up for once."

M'gann and Karen shared a look, before they got up and said, "It's been a nice talk, but we can see you need some time alone."

"You _do _need some time to think. We better go too," said Bette as she, Hailey and Carla walked out the door.

As Karen and M'gann walked away M'gann mentally said, "_I hope Nightwi-Dick took our advice to heart."_

**Ω**

Dick broke up with Kayla. It was the right thing to do, like Wally said. Kayla shed a few tears, but the thing that really got Dick was that she said, "It's Barbara, isn't it?"

Dick didn't know what to say. Kayla took this as a sign to continue and she said, "I guess I was deluding myself into thinking that maybe you'd pick me over her, but hey, I tried didn't I?"

"Kayla-"

"No, don't feel bad. It was kind of magical and unreal anyway, you know. Our relationship. But, what else do you expect from the guy you ate your first ice cream cone with, or had your first elephant ride with, huh? We both knew it couldn't last."

"I may have ruined it with Barbara," said Dick.

Kayla put a hand on Dick's shoulder and said, "Then go get her and pick up the pieces. You two love each other; it's as plain as day to everyone else but you." Kayla stared at him for a second longer and said, "I don't know what you're still doing here. I said move, acrobat!"

With that, Kayla gave a mischievous smile, kissed him then pushed him away laughing. She ran away, and didn't look back.

Dick did like Kayla; maybe if they met under different circumstances, or his parents had never died, they would have fallen in love as hard as he and Barbara had.

But regardless, what happened had happened, and he was in love with Barbara not Kayla. So turned away and never looked back.

**Ω**

Barbara was talking a nightly walk through a beautiful park in Multnomah Falls in Oregon. She had always wanted to go there, but had never found the time. But today, she figured she really wanted to think, so she finally came. It was the most beautiful place she has ever been. She just wanted to forget about Dick, and this proved to be the perfect place.

Barbara swiftly turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. She was shocked to see it was Dick. She didn't say anything for a while, so he said, "I looked everywhere for you, you know. After a long time, it was as if by luck I remembered you telling me how much you've always wanted to go here, but never found the time."

Barbara turned away from him to watch the rushing waterfall below. (They're on a bridge above a water fall).

"Come on Barbara, please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you anymore. I've said it all."

Dick moved across the bridge towards Barbara and he said, "Then what do you want from me?"

Barbara shut her eyes tight, and was furious to find tears welling up. "What's your game, huh? Do you just _enjoy _messing with my head? Do you think, _Oh, I wonder how I'll screw with Barbara's brain today, _huh? Just leave me alone for once, Richard."

Dick winced when he heard her say his real name. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm scared."

Barbara turned to him with wide eyes and said, "What?"

Dick shut his eyes for a good minute. When he opened them he said, "Ever since my parents died, I've always been afraid of rejection. People rejecting me. I didn't matter so much when it was just the crummy foster homes, or the other kids in juvenile hall, but rejection from you would mean the end of my life. I couldn't handle that. So I played it safe. With the whole secret identities shtick, it's mainly because I'm just paranoid. As you know I can be possessive and over protective, and I was just worried that 'What if this happens, or what if that happened?' I told Wally my secret I.D not because I trusted him more than you or anything, but because he was already dragged into the hero buss. And, I know you don't want to hear this, but thinking of you risking your life and fighting the joker made me physically sick. But you loved it so much and I knew you could handle yourself, so I didn't say anything. About Josh and all your other boyfriends? I was _insanely _jealous, but I didn't want to be an over possessive dick about it."

"Dick-"

"_No, _Barbara. I let you rant; now it's my turn. I broke it off with Kayla because I realized it would be unfair to her when I was in love with someone else." Dick cupped Barbara's cheek with his palm. "Kayla was great, but there was one thing she was not. No matter how much she tried, she could never be you." That being said, he kissed her.

Barbara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Barbara had tears streaming down her face not because of sadness, but because she was just so giddy and happy. When she used to date Dick back in high school, he father always said it was puppy love. But now Barbara knew it was so much more than that. Now she was able to love and be loved back. It was the most incredible thing she could have ever imagined.

Dick broke apart, and hugged her to his chest. He stroked her back, and buried his head in her hair. Barbara latched onto him as if he would disappear and said, "I love you, Dick Grayson."

"I love you too, Barbara Gordon."

They two sat there holding each other for they didn't know _how _long. But Barbara was smiling as she realized everything he said since the moment he came he said with his natural Romanian accent.

**That was my longest chapter yet! Okay, I just want to make something clear; I don't know where everything is in the DC universe, but in this story Gotham is in New York (the state, not the city), Bludhaven is on the other side of New York, Central City in in Kansas, Star City is in California, and Smallville is in West Virginia. **

** PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! YOUR INPUT, CRITISICM, AND PROMPTS AND ALL VERY WELCOME! REVIEW!**


	25. The Godparents

** Thanks so much for all the reviews! I LOVE you all! I have been waiting to write this chapter… NOW I WILL! NOW I ****_WILL! _**

**Disclaimer: One day… one day…****_but not today._**

**Age: 21**

"Faster Grayson, faster!" said Barbara.

"I'm driving as fast as the speed limit will let me!" said Dick.

"Well, screw the speed limit! We need to get to the hospital _now!" _

"We're here!" said Dick. He before the car fully parked, Barbara hopped out of the car, and sprinted towards the opening doors. Dick laughed, as he parked the car and followed her inside.

Barbara stopped at the front desk panting and said, "I'm here for Artemis and Wally West, please."

"May I ask what relation you have with Mr. and Mrs. West?" asked the nurse.

"We're friends, and Dick, my partner here, is Wally's best friend."

The nurse laughed and said, "Nervous about us letting you in, huh? Well, it's alright, she done with actually giving birth." The nurse stood up and said, "Right this way."

Barbara and Dick followed her down the hall, to the right, then a left, and into a room where Artemis held a small blue bundle with her hair slicked back from sweat, and Wally seated beside her with a wide smile on her face. When Wally saw then, she waved them over and said, "Want to meet Charlie Richard West?"

Dick raised his eyebrows and said, "What's with the middle name? I thought you two hated my name."

Artemis smiled and said, "_I _actually like the name Richard, and Baywatch over here wanted to name his son after his best friend."

Dick looked at Wally and said, "You actually wanted to name your kid after little ol' _me?" _

"Don't let it go to your head, _pretty boy, _it's only the middle name," said Wally.

Dick smiled and said, "I'm honored."

"Can I hold him?" asked Barbara.

Artemis laughed over Barbara's excitement and said, "Sure." She handed the small blue bundle over to Barbara.

Barbara handled the kid with extra care as she rocked him back and forth. He had wisps of blonde hair that stood up on his little head, and pudgy red cheeks. Barbara smiled, thinking she couldn't wait to have a kid of her own.

She handed the boy down back to Artemis. "We've been meaning to ask you guys something," said Wally.

"Yeah?" asked Dick.

"Will you too be the god parents?" asked Artemis.

Barbara and Dick shared a look. "But, we're not even married," said Dick.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at Dick and crossed her arms. "Is that supposed to insinuate something?"

"What? No, I-"

"We'd _love _to," said Barbara smiling.

Dick smiled and clasped Wally on the shoulder. "Congratulations, man."

Wally smiled at Dick and said, "And to think; I never would have met Artemis if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, well, I'm just awesome like that. Hacking the Justice League computers so that we could go to Cadmus resulting in Batman forming a team that Artemis joined and you two met on. All in a day's work."

The two boys smiled before they shared a brief hug, which made Barbara start cracking up. "What?" said Wally.

"You two hugged," she said.

"Oh, I've seen those two love birds hug before. I used to think Wally was gay, and he was cheating on me with Dick," said Artemis.

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "Please; it's like you two have never seen a man-hug before."

**Ω**

It had been about a month since Charlie was born, and Barbara was in her dorm room, packing up to move out. She had just graduated with a bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice. She and Dick had decided to move in together in Bludhaven. She was almost done packing; by next week, she would be completely moved out.

But that night, Barbara didn't feel so well. Everything she thought of eating made her nauseous. She had no idea why. _Maybe I just caught a 24-hour bug, _she thought.

All of a sudden, she ran to the bathroom, and started heaving. When she was finished, she flushed the toilet. She knew it couldn't have been something she ate; she hasn't eaten in hours.

She laughed to herself and thought, _Man, I'm vomiting like a pregnant woman. _She froze in horror as she realized that actually fit. She had missed her period the last month.

She calmed herself down as she figured that chances are she's just being paranoid, and she would just buy a pregnancy test tomorrow.

So the next day she went and bought a test, took it, and felt cold dread seize her as she saw a little pink plus sign appear. She still couldn't believe it, and thought that maybe the test was wrong. So, she bought another. And another. And another. And another. But they all came out the same way; a pink, stupid little pink plus sign!

She finally accepted defeat, and summed it up as she was really pregnant. With Dick's child. She couldn't exactly keep this from him, because she was _moving in with him _in a week.

What would he do? How would he react? She knew that a lot of times the guy in this situation would walk away, but she also knew that Dick wasn't like that. But how could she know? Had Dick knocked some other chick up and abandoned her? And how could this have even happened? They were _so careful. _But Barbara also knew that nothing was 100% effective.

But she also knew she had to tell him. It was his kid too, and he deserved to know. She thought about abortion, but she knew deep down that she just couldn't. Abortion _would _solve all her problems…but she just _couldn't. _She knew she would have enough support…no one that mattered would look down on her.

So she decided that she would tell Dick _before _she moved in with him.

They were walking home from dinner when Barbara turned serious and said, "Dick, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Barbara?"

Barbara took a deep breath hoping for the best and said, "Dick, I'm pregnant."

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! Oh, and a response to a review that said they liked Smallville in Kansas, I'm sorry; I didn't know Smallville was in Kansas! But because I already put Central City in Kansas, I'm going to leave everything where it is...Anyway, please review and leave your input, criticism, and prompts! And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	26. Tim

**I just got done with a computer test thingy so I don't have to take computer when I get to high school! Woohoo! That's right; I'm not even in High School yet! Well, I passed the test; it was ****_soooooooooooooooooooo_**** easy. **

**I guess since Bluehope13 (guest) begged for it, this will be a continuation of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Today. Is the day! No, just kidding. I wish I could use Aqualad's famous quote with this disclaimer…**

Dick was speechless. They had just graduated from college… it was a _little _early to be having kids. He didn't know what to say. How could this have happened? They were _so _careful. But Dick wouldn't be an idiot about it.

Because of Dick's silence, Barbara thought he was _mad. _So she bit her lip and turned away from him. She covered her face and said, "Well, I'm _sorry, _but it's not like I planned this."

"You think I'm mad? Oh god Babs, no. It's just a little bit of a shock, that's all. Do you-do you know what you want to do about it?" he asked.

Barbara turned back to him, and stared at the ground. "I thought about abortion, but Dick, I just can't. I can't do that."

"It's fine, it's alright. I don't mind one bit. It _is _more of my fault than yours," he said.

He hugged her tight just to prove his point. "We're moving in together in about a week, so I'll be there for you. We're going to get through this together, Babs."

Barbara hugged him back. "Thank-you, Dick. You're the best."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"_Dick."_

"Well, it sounds better that saying, 'what are boyfriends for'."

"I guess you're right."

"Come on," said Dick. "I'll take you home."

**Ω**

Barbara and Dick moved in with each other, and so far, things were going great. Barbara wasn't one of those too difficult over-emotional pregnant women, and Dick was pretty cooperative with daily house chores. Admittedly, they did have their fights, but so far, things were running pretty smoothly.

Dick and Barbara decided they didn't want to tell anyone until Barbara started to show. Unfortunately, that happened only four month into the pregnancy. It was the one person they _least _expected to know first.

"Are you pregos?" asked Tim.

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" she asked. They were sitting in the bat cave looking over some files, when Tim decided to randomly strike up a conversation.

"You know; pregnant. Have a bun in the over. Knocked up. About to experience the miracle of like. When a mommy and daddy love each other _veeeeeery _much-"

"Why, have I picked up a few pounds?" joked Barbara.

Tim turned a shade of red and mumbled something. If Barbara was anyone else she wouldn't have heard him say, "Your, uh, _chest _is getting bigger, and there's a slight bump on your stomach."

Barbara paled when she realized Tim wasn't kidding. "Um, well, that is-"

"You _are, _aren't you? Does Dick know?"

Barbara sighed and said, "Of course Dick knows. He was the first one I told. The _only _one I told. And, the only one who knows, besides you, and probably Bruce."

"How long have you been, well, _you know_?"

"About four months."

Tim nodded. "It _is _Dick's, right?"

"Duh. Do you really think I'd cheat on your brother?"

"Yes."

Barbara laughed. "For your information, I would _not _cheat on your brother."

Dick walked in and said, "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that."

**Ω**

Dick and Barbara have decided to tell their friends, and let their other friends find out through the friends they told, because frankly, neither was fond of having a get-together and telling everyone at once.

So they started by zetaing to Palto Alto and telling Wally and Artemis first.

"Barbara, Dick, what brings you here?" asked Artemis answering the front door.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said, "What, friends can't visit other friends? We just wanted to see how you guys were adjusting with the new son and all."

Artemis let them in and began talking about how Charlie had changed their lives. "We've been thinking of moving to Central, you know, to be closer to the whole Flash family just in case they need Wally."

"Right, that is a smart thing to do," said Barbara.

"Yeah, but I kind of like it here. Things are in transition for the moment, I guess you could say."

Wally walked into the room and said, "I thought I heard voices."

"Where's Charlie?" asked Artemis.

"Asleep for the moment," said Wally. "So what brings you two here? And don't try the whole friendly visit thing with me, because I know you both never visit someone unless you have a purpose."

"Wally, I am hurt," said Dick. "You really think I wouldn't come just to visit my good old buddy from back in the day?"

"No," deadpanned Wally.

Dick smiled and said, "You know me so well."

"Which just begs the question, why are you here?" asked Artemis.

Barbara sighed, deciding to be blunt, and said, "I'm pregnant."

Wally and Artemis's eyes widened, and Wally's jaw actually dropped half of an inch. "Wait-_pregnant? _You two aren't even married yet!" said Wally.

"Neither were you," said Barbara.

"Okay, maybe I was two months pregnant when I got married, but I still didn't have my kid yet," said Artemis.

"Well now that that's done," said Dick getting up, "I guess our business is done now."

Barbara, Artemis, and Wally all scowled in unison and told the Romanian acrobat, "Sit."

"Jeez, okay, okay, I'm sitting back down."

"On the bright side, because our kids are so close in age, they can be friends?" said Artemis a little unsurely.

Wally sighed and said, "Look, I'm not going to lecture you about the whole consequences of you actions or anything, but I do want to tell you being parents isn't a cup of tea, and Barbara, your father is going to _kill _Grayson. In a side note, congrats guys!"

Dick sunk in his seat and covered his face. "I didn't even think of that. Barbara, your father is _so _going to kill me."

Everyone laughed and Barbara said, "Don't worry Dick; my pop won't go quite _that _far."

**I really didn't know how to end it…Prompts, ideas, your input, criticism, yeah, all that good stuff.**


	27. The Flying Grayson

**I regret to inform you that soon, this story will come to an end. But this is life ****_before _****marriage, and the next one will be life ****_after. _**** So don't be sad!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't one it.**

**Age: 12 and 45**

"Dick, I don't want to do homework," complained Barbara.

"We _have _to do it now, because I don't want to do it later!" said Dick.

The two were in Dick's room at the Wayne manor, arguing whether or not to do homework or not. Dick wanted to get it over with, and Barbara wanted to procrastinate, per usual.

"But I _really _don't want to."

"Well, what do _you _suggest we do?" asked Dick.

Barbara shrugged. Then, her eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey Dick?"

Dick looked up from his math homework and said, "Yeah?"

Barbara bit her lip and said, "Well, I always have wanted to see you perform on a trapeze, and I know Bruce has one here…"

"You want me to perform for you?" asked Dick.

"Would you please?" she begged.

Dick sighed, snapped his book shut and said, "Barbara, I don't know if I can perform for someone. I haven't been up there in front of an audience in three years."

Barbara lowered her eyelids and said, "Your family was considered _the best _in the world, for havens sake, they were even in the world record book! I don't believe for one second that your 'Flying Grayson Days' are behind you."

Dick rolled his eyes dramatically and said, "You really know how to badger me, don't you? Alright, maybe just a little display won't do any harm."

Dick got changed onto his full-body leotard, and ran to the workout room where Bruce had set up a trapeze for him. Dick climbed the trapeze and said, "Hey Babs are you ready?"

"Just go, Richard!"

That being said, Dick grabbed the handlebar, and jumped off the platform.

Barbara's jaw dropped. He was absolutely incredible. It was like he was dancing in the air, or better said, _flying. _He hung upside down from the bar while doing the splits. He did flips, twists and turns. He would let go of the bar, soar for a good six feet, tuck into a ball, and grab the other handlebar one again. Barbara's favorite part was when he latched onto the handlebars with his legs, and flipped from there. There was also one point where he stood, suspended on midair, and stated spinning.

But nothing beat the quadruple summersault. Barbara felt a sense of pride when she realized that professional acrobats couldn't do what her 12-year-old best friend could.

When Dick came down she couldn't help but start rambling. "That was _incredible! _You should have seen yourself! It was as if you were fl-"

Barbara stopped herself when she saw that his eyes were slightly watery. He gave her a weak smile and said, "I know." Dick turned away from Barbara.

Barbara felt guilty as she realized he was probably remembering his family. She was so stupid! Of _course _preforming for someone would just bring back bad memories! "Dick, you know you can talk to me if you want to."

Dick turned to face her, and Barbara saw that a single tear had rolled down from his eye, but other than that, he looked completely emotionless. That given, it was surprising when he suddenly pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds he let go and said, "I-thanks. It just reminds me so much of them, what could have happened if they didn't-who _I _would've become if things had turned out differently, you know?"  
Barbara nodded and said, "I know."

Dick smiled and said, "Thank you for making me do that. It was-I needed it. It was like the goodbye I never got to give."

Barbara felt her own eyes tearing up at just the thought of something so terrible happening to nine-year-old little Dick. _Adorable _nine-year old Dick.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me," said Dick. "It's impossible to when I have a friend as awesome as you."

Barbara smiled at him and said, "Now, let's go finish our homework."

**Ω**

"So that was the first time you saw Dad on a trapeze?" asked 16-year-old Lev.

Barbara nodded. "You can imagine how amazed I was."

"So you said, 'Eh, I've seen better'?" asked nineteen-year-old June.

The whole family laughed. It was an every-other-month family get together. It was hard to stay in touch when two of the children had already moved out and one was still in college.

"I assure you, I was the best she has ever seen," said Dick. "I'm even in the world record books. You can look me up."

"Dad, some say you're the best in the world," said Barbara and Dick's seven-year-old son, Alec.

"Smarty-_Alec, _where did you read that?" asked Puck.

Alec replied with, "Online, idiot."

Alec had inherited his father's computer intellect. He basically looked like a clone of his father from the unruly black hair, to his high cheekbones, to his small stature. The only difference was his eyes which looked exactly like his mother's big aquamarine ones.

Puck narrowed his almond-shaped-blue eyes at his younger brother and said, "I'm smarter than you, _genus."_

"Even _you _agree I'm a genus," countered Alec. He really was an incredibly smart sever-year-old.

"No, that was sarcasm, pipsqueak," said Puck.

"Yeah, just like how you're totally _in loooove _with Alice Logan!" said Alec.

Puck turned beat red, and Lev started laughing _really _hard. "I do-I don't-Alice Logan is the single most irritating person on the planet!" said Puck.

Lev calmed down a little bit to say, "Sorry bro, but I have to side with Alec on this one; you _so _like her."

"I do not! I don't! She's creepy, and she's been stalking me since she's known me!" protested Puck.

"Will you two just _finally _get together?" asked June. "I mean, you two have been having sexual tension since you were three."

"Alice Logan? Garfield Logan and Rachel Logan's daughter?" asked Marlena. "Wasn't Mrs. Logan the crime fighter Raven and the daughter of some demon?"

"Puck, Alice is a wonderful and intelligent girl," said Barbara. "She's just a little hyper-active like her father."

"A _little?" _asked Puck. "She acts like she's had seventeen monsters ALL THE TIME! I do not, nor will I ever, like Alice Logan."

"Okay, number one; you act the same. Number two; of course you don't like her, you _loooooove _her!" said Alec.

"Smart-Alec's got a point," said Lev.

Puck opened his mouth to protest when Marlena said, "As much as I like to hear about how Alice and Puck are in love, I have an announcement to make."

"Go on, sister dear, grace us with your words," said June sarcastically.

Marlena glared at her and said, "_Thank you, _June, I'm happy to say that Charlie and I are getting married."

**To make something clear, Marlena is four years older that June, June is three years older than Puck and Lev, and Puck and Lev are nine years older than Alec. **

**Okay, I am done with that chapter! Please Review and tell me what you thought! Remember; your input, criticism, ideas, and prompts are all welcome. REVIEW!**


	28. Happiness

**Well, this is next to the last chapter. But don't worry; just like how I had one-shots from after marriage in here, I will have one-shots of before marriage in there. I don't know what it'll be called yet, thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I do, however, own this idea.**

**Age: 22**

Barbara and Dick figured it was time to tell Barbara's father. Barbara was six months into her pregnancy, and Mr. Gordon will be pretty mad to know this late.

"Barbara, do I have to come with you?" protested Dick.

Barbara sighed and said, "Yes, you do. It'll only be worse if you don't come with me. Now stop being a sissy about it, and come on. Oh, and my six cousins I've told you about, my two aunts and uncles, and my grandma is there, okay? Tonight's a family get-together, and for once, it's at my Dad's place."

Dick groaned and said, "_Great. _More family; just what I wanted."

Barbara laughed and said, "They'll love you. It's just my Dad that wishes I'd let him hunt you down with a gun."

"Somehow, that's not reassuring," said Dick.

Barbara was wearing a baggy sweatshirt that completely covered her stomach so that no one would point it out before she was ready to tell. "Stop being a wuss and get out of the car already."

Dick rolled his eyes, but got out of the car and followed Barbara inside her Dad's apartment. She opened the door, and immediately he cousin Shanna said, "Who's the boy, Barbara?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said, "The _boy _is my best friend since of age eight, and now my boyfriend."

Shanna was a girl of 13-years-old with brown hair and brown eyes. Dick could see a very slight family resemblance between the two. Shanna smiled and shouted, "Barbara brought a boy!"

"What?!" demanded Commissioner Gordon, storming out of the kitchen and to the doorway. James Gordon relaxed, if only slightly, at the sight of Dick. "Oh, it's only you, Dick. It's okay, Shanna. I've known Dick since he was eight."

Shanna pouted when she realized Barbara wasn't going to get in trouble and walked into the kitchen. Barbara led Dick into the kitchen, but Dick didn't miss the small glare Jim Gordon gave him as if saying, '_Watch yourself, Grayson.' _

Barbara introduced him to her Aunt Irving, Aunt Rosemary, Uncle Henry, Uncle Jason, Grandma Virginia, Hannah, Blake, Shanna, Marcy, Terrance, and Jenny.

When they started dinner, Commissioner Gordon said, "Not that you're not welcome here, Dick, but I'm just wondering why you _are _here, seeing as Barbara has never brought you to one of our little Gordon-get-togethers before."

"Are you two, like, getting married?" asked Hannah excitedly.

Barbara looked at Dick and said, "Not that I know of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dick.

Barbara shrugged and said, "Whatever you'd like it to."

"Well, regardless of why you are here, it's nice to finally meet the boy Barbara has been yapping about for thirteen years," said Grandma Virginia.

"Yes, we have heard quite a bit about _you, _Mr. Grayson," said Uncle Jason.

"I hope most of those things were positive," said Dick.

"Most of them," said Aunt Irving.

Soon dinner was finished and everyone was laughing about retellings of family stories. After a while though, the original question of why Dick was there came up.

"Because I wanted him to be here when I told you guys that I'm pregnant," said Barbara nonchalantly.

There was a deadly silence in the room as Commissioner Gordon said, "_What?"_

"Well, it's getting late and we all better be going," said Grandma Virginia.

The rest of the family quickly agreed, and rushed out of the house not wanting to be in the middle of Jim Gordon's famous rages.

"When did this happen?!" he demanded.

Barbara bit her lip and said, "Six months ago."

A rage of furry passed over Mr. Gordon's eyes as he said, "Why didn't you tell me _then?! _Why did you wait six months to tell me!?"

Barbara's eyes glistened with tears as she said, "Because I was afraid you would have talked me into abortion!" The room went silent as Barbara took a shaky breath and continued. "I don't have a problem with abortion; don't get me wrong, I even considered it a possibility. But-the mere thought of actually getting my kid aborted from me-I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't go through with it."

Dick knew that Barbara was just being over-emotional because of her pregnancy, but he also knew her insecurities were real. Commissioner Gordon's eyes widened, as he went to hug his daughter. "Sweetie, I would have never tried to talk you into something you didn't want to do. It's alright. At least tell me you're going to stop crime-fighting now?"

Barbara and Dick's eye widened as Barbara said, "H-how did you know?"

Commissioner Gordon smiled and said, "I know I'm not at the bat-level of being a detective, But I am a pretty good one. Don't you think I would notice my daughter sneaking out every night and coming home extremely late or early in the morning? I found out a few months after you started. At first I was mad; but then I saw how talented you are, and waited for you to tell me on your own." Commissioner Gordon frowned. "You never did."

"Do you know who Batman or Nightwing or Robin is?" asked Barbara.

The Commissioner shook his head and said, "Never did figure that out."

Dick, probably out of guilt, said, "I'm Nightwing. You know; the first Robin."

Commissioner Gordon widened his eyes then said, "I should've known; Bruce Wayne take in one of the most amazing circus acrobats in the world, and a few months later, there's a new crime fighter that matched the same description. I guess this means Bruce is…"

He trailed off and no one offered to fill in the blanks. "Now that that's over and done with," Commissioner Gordon pointed to Dick and said, "Grayson, I need to talk to you alone. _Now."_

**Ω**

Dick was nervous. He wanted to be engaged to Barbara _before _she gave birth to the baby. But he didn't want her to think he was rushing into marriage because she was pregnant, and he also didn't could never find the right time. He had his old mother's ring and everything. Granted, it was an old Greek design (his father was half Greek) that his father gave his mother, and it didn't have any fancy designs on it, but it was still a beautiful gold and platinum ring. Besides; Barbara was never one for clichés.

Before he knew it, nine months had passed. He and Barbara were sleeping, when suddenly, she was shaken awake.

"Cinci minute mai multe, Alfred," Dick mumbled.

"I don't know what you said, but Dick, _wake up!" _said Barbara.

Dick blurrily blinked up at his pregnant girlfriend and said, "Oh, hi Barbara, what's the matter?"

"Richard, my water broke. Get up _now."_

Dick put his face back into his pillow and said, "Can't you hold it or some-wait _what!?"_

Dick jumped out of bed like he was on hot coals, and ran to get dressed. Barbara calmly got out of bed, and slipped some pajama pants on. She walked to the door, and Dick hurriedly put his boots on, but in his haste, he stumbled and hit the floor. Barbara laughed, but the laugh instantly turned into a wince of pain.

Dick quickly picked himself up, and helped Barbara to their car. "Are you okay? Do you think you're going to make it in time? Do you remember the names we were considering? What if-"

"Richard I swear with the way you're acting, someone would think you're the one giving birth," said Barbara with a tight smile. She winced in pain, and let out the smallest of whimpers.

Dick's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he said, "Are you alright?"

Barbara took deep breaths and said, "I'm fine; just, how longer until we're there?"

"Um…we're here," said Dick. He helped Barbara out of the car. Pretty soon, Barbara was being wheeled into the birthing section of the hospital.

Dick swallowed and thought, _It's now or never._ "Look, Barbara, I know this is really bad timing, but will you marry me?" he asked.

Barbara was breathing heavily and said, "What? All this time, and _this _is when you decide to pop the big question? Can't this wait until later?"

"No. I wanted to be engaged before we have our first child, and I really do want to marry you. I'm not trying to rush it at all; I really think we're ready, because Barbara, I love you." He took out a ring and bent down on one knee next to the bed. "So, what do you say? You want to go for it?"

The biggest smile lit Barbara's face, as she said, "Yes, yes I do." Dick mirrored her smile with one of his own, and slipped the gold and platinum ring on her finger. Barbara's smile was short lived, as the bun was ready to come out of the oven at that _very moment._

**Ω**

Four painful hours later, Barbara held her new baby girl in her arms. She and her new _finance _smiled down at who they decided they would name Marlena.

"Well, granted, you were pregnant before you got married," said Dick, "_but, _you were engaged before you _had _a baby."

Barbara smiled and said, "We're going to be _married parents. _Isn't that incredible?"

Dick kissed his wife's forehead. "It sure is."

The little girl with black wisps of hair curling off its forehead opened its eyes. Barbara was hoping for her to have her father's eyes, but she had gotten her mother's aquamarine eyes.

"I just want to sleep now," said Barbara.

"Miss," said a nurse walking in, "It's about time to start breast feeding."

Barbara groaned in frustration, and Dick laughed. As Dick watched his exhausted fiancé feeding his newborn daughter, he thought that maybe this was the definition of happiness.

**Alright, remember to review and all that good stuff. Next chapter is the last chapter, but I ****_will _****write a sequel that focuses on life after marriage. But I ****_will _****add stuff from Dick and Barbara's childhood in, don't worry. It will also probably be ****_much much much much MUCH _****longer than this fict. Until next time and, REVIEW!**


	29. Marrige

**Well, this is it. The last chapter before I mark this story as complete. By the way, if you like Dick/Babs, then I have a one-shot called Fact vs. Fiction of those two, and a new story I created between the two called Flipped. Flipped isn't a series of one-shots. If you like Robin, then I have a new story called Signed Richard J Grayson. None of them have any reviews, so I would be very much obliged if anyone reviewed.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who actually gave me criticism. The two reviews I can remember off the top of my head that always gave me their advice and criticism are Spencerlonewolf and 1rx4u (guest). I want to thank both of you and anyone else for really giving me your thoughts on the chapters, whether you liked it or not. I also like to thank Bluehope13 (guest) for being so enthusiastic with my story. **

**I thank you all for sticking with me for the whole story, and please look out for the sequel! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Age: 23**

"Nervous man?" asked Wally giving one last pep talk to Dick.

Dick looked at Wally and said, "A little, I guess."

Wally laughed and said, "I take that as, 'really nervous'."

Dick scowled and said, "Shut up, man."

Wally shook his head and said, "I still can't believe you cut your hair for your wedding. Didn't Barbara love the shaggy locks?"

Dick shrugged and said, "It was a tradition in my family. Don't ask why; they died before I could ask."

Wally sighed and said, "It feels like it was just yesterday when I met you, and after I rambled nervously for a whole twenty minutes, the first thing you said to me was, 'Since you're a speedster and eat a lot, does that mean you have to go to the bathroom a lot too?'"

Dick laughed at the memory and said, "And now you're my best man."

Wally shrugged and said, "Well _duh. _I swear, if you picked _anyone _else-"

"You would have murdered them to take your rightful place, I know, I know. And, ditto for your wedding."

"I _wouldn't _have chosen anyone else. You're my best friend, my best man, through thick and thin. I know we've had our fallouts, especially when Artemis went undercover, but in the end, I can always count on you, little buddy."

Dick smiled at his best friend and said, "Wally, I'm taller than you now."

Wally clutched his heart in mock-hurt and said, "I just revealed my very _soul _to you, and all you have to say is you're _taller _than me now?! That is _so _beside the point."

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "I know. You're not _a _friend, but-"

"_-the _friend_," _finished Wally.

The two had so much shared history, both good and bad. They've been there for each other for each of their heartbreaks, and both of their weddings. But they also both knew that neither of them was replicable.

But they had grown apart, if only slightly. They both didn't want to lose their best friend, no matter who they ended up with.

Wally's eyes misted over as he said, "Remember the plan, okay? Don't forget."

Dick gave Wally his classic smirk and raise of the eyebrows as he said, "Plan 247, or to be buried next to each other instead of our wives?"

Wally thought for a minute and said, "Remember that too, but I was talking about being buried next to each other."

"Well, of _course. _I don't want to be nagged by Barbara without you."

"And I _definitely _don't want to be nagged by Artemis without you."

The two boys' shared a laugh before Dick said, "I guess I better get out there now."

"Yeah, Barbara would be pretty mad if she was walking down the aisle, and you weren't there."

**Ω**

"You ready?" asked Jim Gordon, walking into Barbara's dressing room.

Barbara turned to face him and said, "Yes. I thought you were siting with Marlena?"

"I handed her off to Bruce because I'm walking you down the aisle," he replied.

Barbara nodded. "That's right. Okay, how do I look?"

Jim Gordon smiled and said, "You look just like your mother."

Barbara hugged her father and said, "I wish she could be here."

"Me too, Barb. Me too."

Bette, Carla, Artemis, Hailey, M'gann, and Karen walked in and said, "Barbara, are you ready?"

Barbara took a deep breath, and nodded her head. "I'm ready."

**Ω**

"We're going to be late!" said Jace Grayson, as he rushed inside the chapel to attend his cousin's wedding.

"No, we're not," said Marina Grayson. "The point is to drift in unnoticed because we're dead."

"Oh, yeah," said Jace. "Will anyone be able to see us?"

Jason Grayson, Dick's father, said, "No. We'll just be there."

Karla Grayson shivered and said, "I hope no one walks though us."

"That would be quite unpleasant," said Richard Grayson, or Rick Grayson.

"Hey, don't think I'm going to miss my daughter's wedding," said Emily Gordon, walking alongside the Grayson family.

"We wouldn't dream of it," said Marina Grayson not exactly sarcastic, but not sincere either. Kind of like how her son, Dick Grayson, would say it.

The six went inside the chapel and sat down in the last row that mad mysteriously been left open.

"Little acrobat isn't so little," said Jace looking at his cousin.

Marina smiled at her son, wishing she could have been with him when he was growing up. She was right about him, though; he had done great things. He looked so much like his father, yet he had her eyes.

Dick scanned the chapel and for a brief second, Marina thought he was looking at her, but his eyes left her, and continued his scanning.

**Ω**

Dick could've sworn he saw them; his cousin Jace, his aunt Karla, his uncle Rick, his father, his mother, and some woman who looked like a slightly older Barbara.

His eyes landed on his mother. His beautiful mother with golden curls, full red lips, and the most incredible blue eyes in the world. Then his eyes drifted to his cousin who still looked sixteen. Jace raised an eyebrow and smiled at him with an expression that mirrored Dick's own cocky smirks. He looked at Dick as if to be saying, "Remember when you said the only girl in your life was Zitka?"

He looked to his father, whom Dick looked like a younger version of. He then looked to his uncle, whose namesake he had gotten, and his aunt who, though he wasn't blood related to, would always say he was her favorite nephew, even though she had twelve back home in Romania.

Then for one last time, be locked gazed with his mother. She smiled that beautiful smile and he could've sworn he heard her whisper, "I'm proud of you, Robin."

He felt tears threaten to break through as he tore his gaze away from his mother's. He heard music start to play, and looked at Barbara who started to walk down the aisle.

His breath hitched up in his throat as she was now the only one in his field of vision. It took way too long in his opinion for her to stand beside him. He grasped her hand, and she squeezed it in return. She looked up into his eyes, and gave him a nervous smile. He smiled back.

In that moment, Barbara couldn't hear anything other than a small boy of nine years introducing himself as "Richard Grayson" with the saddest and prettiest blue eyes in the world and the most endearing Romanian accent.

All Dick saw and heard was a nine-year-old girl holding out her hand and saying, "Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon! Welcome to Gotham Elementary."

Barbara remembered when Dick got beat up badly in the cave, and when she saw him, she felt like she was going to throw up. And she remembered when she kissed him for the first time as Robin, when she found out he was Robin, and when she kissed him again when he was lying in a hospital bed at the cave.

She remembered when she found out she loved him, but then realized she has always loved him. She remembered the joy she felt when she had her first child almost a year ago. _Their _first child. The amazing feeling of their second time, because the first time was just awkward.

She realized that he was the only person she had ever imagined marrying. She loved him more than she loved anyone else, except maybe her father and daughter, though that's a different kind of love.

Dick remembered when he first became jealous of Barbara's boyfriend, when he found out he had gotten her pregnant, when he first saw he cry, when he first cried in front of her (it was one of the anniversaries of his families death) and when he first opened up to her completely that day on the bridge.

She was the one for him, and he loved her with all his heart.

"Do you two have your vows?" asked the priest.

"Yes, I'll go first," said Barbara. She took out a sheet of paper and said, "Dick, we've been through so much together. You're one of the smartest people I know. You always know how to pick me up when I'm down, and I'm so glad we had our first child together. There are so many memories I can talk about right now, the good and the bad, but I'll keep this short and sweet with I want to focus on making new memories with you, as a family."

Dick smiled at her and said, "I had this speech planned, but I think the most affective thing to say here is, ditto."

"Do you, Richard John Grayson, accept Miss. Barbara Gordon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Barbara Elizabeth Gordon take Mr. Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"The exchange of rings," said the priest.

Barbara and Dick slipped each other's rings on the other's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Barbara grabbed the collar of Dick's tux, yanked him toward her, and kissed him. Dick was surprised at first, but he quickly went with it, and closed his eyes. He put his arms around her waist, and Barbara moved her arms to be around his neck. They angled their faces a little bit before they broke apart, smiling at each other.

Dick looked back to the row where he thought he saw his family sitting, and found it to be empty.

Everyone was clapping, and Dick saw Roy, Conner, and Wally all wolf-whistle at the same time. Because of Barbara, Dick had told everyone on the original team his secret identity. He saw Garfield and the new girl, Raven, still arguing. He smiled and wondered when those two would finally admit their feelings for each other.

A baby started crying in the crowd, because of the loud noise, and Barbara rushed over to where Bruce was holding Marlena. She scooped Marlena up into her arms, and preceded to sooth her.

"Well, you finally did it," said Tim, clasping his brother on the back. "You finally tied the knot."

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" asked Damian. "Isn't Grayson a little young to marry?" he pouted.

"What's wrong, are you afraid his wife and daughter are going to take Dick away from you?" mocked Tim, ruffling Damian's hair.

"Hands off the hair, _Drake, _or I will assassinate you in your sleep," growled Damian.

"I'd like to see you try," said Tim.

Damian glared and was about to say something when Bruce said, "That's enough you two."

Barbara faced Dick and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Dick smiled at her, kissed her, and said, "More than ever."

The two smiled at each other before running into their car. Barbara held onto Marlena and kissed Dick as the limo drove away. She could remember ever being happier. They waved goodbye to everyone, from the scowling Commissioner Gordon, tearful Artemis and M'gann, smiling Bruce and Alfred, smirking Wally, and grumpy and scowling Damian.

Little did those two know that there was much more drama in store for them in the future and that in only a few more years, they'd have another child. And that was only the beginning.

**Now you can see why I changed the name of the story! I looked at Damian's past, and it's true; he likes Dick the best. Not at first, though. Definitely not at first.**

**Okay, so please check out my other stories, Flipped, Signed Richard J Grayson, and Fact vs. Fiction. I don't have any reviews on any of those stories, so please R&R. ****_Please. _****Also, be on the lookout for the sequel! **

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you like this enough to read the sequel.**

**Fly on, (for all you Maximum Ride fans)**

**LordOfTheBooks **


End file.
